A Push in the Right Direction
by FollowingTheWind
Summary: Brock's two best friends both like each other, they just won't admit it. Brock needs a plan to get them together, and he will succeed... some way or another. He's not sure how yet. Pokéshipping
1. Mediator to Matchmaker

**Should I put a disclaimer here? I don't usually do disclaimers... I mean... how many of you actually think that _I_ could possibly own Pokemon? This first line of this story describes this note. What a coincidence.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>: Mediator to Matchmaker

"This is stupid."

"What? Ash! You have absolutely no class! I mean, just look at how romantic it is!"

"It's a soap opera! I don't know how you guys can watch this crap!"

"Whoa, man! I'm going to have to go with Misty on this one! This is definitely _not_ crap!"

"Ash, you haven't even tried watching it! You just don't understand because you don't even have _one_ romantic bone in your entire body!"

"I do too!"

"No, you don't!"

"Hey, uh, guys? Would you mind, maybe, uh, keeping it down? I think–"

"I do too!"

"You do not!"

"It appears we're ignoring Brock then…"

"Do _too_!"

"Do _not_!"

Brock sighed. Nothing like reuniting with your old friends – unless those friends happened to be anything like Ash and Misty. Now they were arguing over how romantic Ash was. He was beginning to think they were just looking for anything that had two possible sides to it just so that they could scream at each other's faces. Although… he was pretty certain Misty would win this time. Ash? Romance? Please. Brock wasn't even sure how they actually got Ash to sit through the first five minutes of the program. Soap operas were not exactly his scene, per se. And– oh, Mew, they were getting even _louder_.

Misty placed her hands on her hips and glared straight into the black-haired boy's face. "You're just way too immature to understand! All you ever care about is Pokémon and food!"

"What else is there to care about?" he asked.

"I don't know, _people_, maybe?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"I care about people!" protested Ash.

Misty slapped her forehead exasperatedly. "You just admitted to only caring about food and Pokémon!"

"Yeah, but–"

"You know what I think?" Brock interceded, standing up and addressing the two arguing best friends. Both paused in their bickering and turned their attention to him. Glad to finally have caught the troublesome two's interest, the older teen continued. He turned to Ash. "Ash, if you don't want to watch the show, just leave – _without_ insulting it." Ash crossed his arms over his chest, still a bit angry from the fight, now combined with the mild scolding that had just been given to him. Brock turned to Misty. "And you! Listen, we all know Ash is pretty immature–"

"Hey!"

"–but pointing it out isn't going to help anyone! It only leads to you two arguing and me missing my favorite show! I was sure Julia was finally going to confess her love to Jake just now!"

"What?" exclaimed Misty, green eyes brightening, "You really think so? I didn't think she'd ever do it! He's just so oblivious to her feelings towards him even though she drops so many hints!"

Ash looked between his friends before covering his face with his hands. "Ugh! I can't stand this anymore!" He stood from his position on the couch and made his way to the door. "I'm just gonna go out and do some training. C'mon Pikachu!" he called to the yellow mouse Pokémon attempting to nap on the windowsill. It stood up lazily before shaking out its fur and scurrying out the door after its rapidly departing trainer.

Misty plopped down onto the couch, seeing as her arguing stance was no longer needed. Once she was settled comfortably, she turned to Brock, excitement crossing her features. "So you really think she'll admit it? I've wanted to see those two get together for _forever_… but sometimes I'm not even sure if he feels the same way." She sighed and the excitement died down a bit. "It seems like sometimes he doesn't even notice her, like she's invisible!"

Brock turned to the redhead slowly, a single eyebrow rose in question. Misty seemed awfully… connected to this. It was almost as if she completely understood how the characters felt. "How do you get that Misty?" he asked, "Maybe he's just a little slow and needs a push in the right direction. I think he could harbor the same feelings for her."

"But just look at her! She's just being so obvious and he's just being a big, dense idiot!" Misty huffed, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the television screen.

"'Big, dense idiot,' huh? Why do I feel like I've heard that before?" asked Brock thoughtfully. Misty visibly stiffened, a blush pooling to her cheeks as her mind began to process what she had just said. "Misty… are we still talking about the show here?"

"What? Of course we are!" Misty laughed nervously, "W-why wouldn't we be?"

Brock leaned back into the sofa, hands folding behind his head. He gave her a suspicious look. "I don't know. You just seem so… passionate about the situation. Almost as if you know exactly how she feels," his tone turned teasing, "Maybe you feel like you're in this position with our own dense little idiot?"

Misty turned away and looked in the opposite direction in a vain attempt to hide the red color that refused to leave her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is that so?"

"Shut up Brock!" She turned back to glare in his direction, only to be met with an all-knowing smirk. She narrowed her eyes and growled warningly, "_Brock_…"

"Fine, fine," Brock said, holding his hands up in what he hoped looked like a non-threatening position, "I won't say anything more. But just remember, I am an _expert_ in the ways of love!"

Misty raised her eyebrows. "Right. I'll believe that when you can actually get a girl to talk to you without practically scaring her half to death first." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, red hair bouncing just slightly in its usual side-ponytail. "I'm gonna go see if Mrs. Ketchum needs any help.

"Alright then." Brock nodded at her as she disappeared through the doorway. Seeing as she was gone, he turned back towards the television and smirked happily to himself, show completely forgotten in the midst of his thoughts over the exchange.

Oh, she so liked Ash. Sure, she hadn't – and probably never would – admit it, but it was just too obvious. All the signs were there. Brock had suspected it for a while now, but hearing Misty pretty much outright talk about it just now made him think. It must hurt her to feel that her affections for the boy were so unrequited. Brock could definitely relate to that…

All those girls he had met on his journeys with Ash, all so beautiful, yet so unattainable…

Whoa, wait a second…

He was just thinking about Ash and Misty, wasn't he? Right, Ash and Misty…

Back to the matter at hand, Brock thought it _was_ possible that Ash liked Misty. In fact, he was almost certain. Yes, he was a clueless-about-love, Pokémon-obsessed, overeager, doesn't-seem-like-he-will-_ever_-hit-puberty trainer, but there was something there. And they _would_ actually make a cute couple. Perhaps it would even help tone down their fighting a bit. Okay, maybe not _that_, but they would definitely be cute. Indeed, very cute. They just needed a little shove to get them in motion. In fact, that wasn't a bad idea… Maybe he could be of some assistance.

The idea hitting him like a ton of bricks, Brock quickly shot up from his seat and exclaimed, "This looks like a job for Brock the Love Doctor!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! My fist story with _real chapters_! Aren't you excited? No? Oh... this is awkward.

I was actually writing a more serious fic (probably won't be posted for a while because it fails) when I got stuck and then this idea popped up. And since I am _terrible_ at staying serious, I'm going to have fun with this! I promise, it will eventually get funny, I mean, think about it. Do you actually think this will work, just like that? It's _Brock_. I mean, I guess he does give good advice sometimes but...

Yeah, so I'll try to update at least once a week? Maybe? Let's hope for the best!


	2. Calling in for Backup

Chapter 2: Calling in for Backup

Pallet Town had always been nothing more than a quaint, little settlement. It was made up of quiet homes, dirt roads and a pleasant town square with family-owned shops and businesses. Neighbors wave to each other and call friendly greetings as they tend to their gardens. Children play with cute Pokémon in their yards. The biggest thing of the town was the large hill, on top of which sat an old windmill that was the base for Professor Oak's studies.

It had always been normal for young trainers and Pokémon-enthusiasts to race towards the lab, eager to see the many types of Pokémon from all over the world that were stored there, so no one paid much mind to the three teens and a Pikachu running down the road leading to it.

"Pikachu!" called Ash, "Wait up!" He increased his pace and ran faster, attempting to catch up with the little electric Pokémon.

"Is that Ash I hear?" asked an elderly voice.

Ash turned his head to find the source as he continued to run forward. His eyes rested upon an older woman, dull blue eyes trained on him, leant over her fence just a few paces ahead of him. Easily recognizing the woman from his countless days of running up and down the very road when he was just a little boy, he waved to her. "Hi Mrs. Johnson!" Ash called.

Mrs. Johnson smiled kindly at him. "Why hello, Ash dear," she said cheerfully, "Back home again, I see?"

As he came closer to the woman, Ash had to try his best to speak to her without tripping over his own feet. He gave a warm chuckle, answering, "Yeah, visiting Mom for a bit, catching up with friends, seeing all my Pokémon… That sort of thing."

"So, you are going over to the Professor's today?" He nodded and turned backwards so he could continue looking at her as he began to pass the woman. "That's good. Would you mind giving this to Samuel for me, please?" She held a long cardboard box over the fence. Ash stopped in his tracks to reach for it and was surprised to find it quite heavy. He took a moment to shift it in his hands and study it before glancing up at Mrs. Johnson again.

"Uh, sure, no problem," he said. He cocked his head to the side curiously. "What is it?"

She waved a hand dismissively at his question. "Oh, it's nothing, really," answered Mrs. Johnson, "Just some old documentaries I was borrowing from him. But I think some of that grandson of his got a few of his own films mixed in with them." She narrowed her eyes good-naturedly at the boy. "Just let him know I don't quite appreciate horror movies."

Ash laughed lightly in response and said goodbye to his old neighbor before turning around and trying to catch up to his friends. When he finally reached them, they had already reached the lab.

Misty sighed as he paused to catch his breath. "_Ash_, what took you so long?" Ash could tell that the question was not originally meant to sound so angry and biting, but Misty had not looked like she was in a very good mood at the moment. She actually seemed a bit more irritable than usual since earlier that afternoon, but Ash couldn't seem to figure out why. Although… Brock had been smiling an awful lot lately. And not just his normal smile. It was weird. Kind of creepy, actually.

Ash looked back up at the redhead with annoyed brown eyes at her remark, despite knowing she hadn't really meant it. "I was being polite," Ash huffed, holding out the box as proof, "I'm doing a favor for my neighbor." He straightened up and tucked the box under his arm before striding towards the door, allowing Pikachu to hop onto his shoulder as he went. Before Misty could retaliate and deny that he had any manners at all, he reached out a fingerless-gloved hand and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" called a voice from inside. The door swung open and revealed, in all his headband-wearing glory, Tracey Sketchit, Pokémon watcher and assistant to the professor. He smiled upon seeing his friends. "Ash, Misty, Brock!" he exclaimed, "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Trace!" greeted Ash. Misty and Brock also offered their own greetings before Ash spoke again, "Is Professor Oak around?"

"Hmm? Well, I think he's out in the fields right now. Are you here to see your Pokémon, Ash?" Tracey asked, scratching his head through his dark hair thoughtfully.

"Yup!" beamed Ash, "And I have a package for him from Mrs. Johnson." He handed the box over to Tracey and watched as the lab assistant examined it as well as its contents.

Tracey nodded his head and looked back at the three trainers. "Oh yeah, I remember her asking for this. She had been worried about her grandson starting his journey and wanted to learn more about Pokémon, so she asked for some of Professor Oak's documentaries," he explained. He motioned for the others to follow him inside. "So I'm guessing that you want to go out back and say 'hi' to–?"

"Actually Tracey," Brock interrupted, surprising everyone, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure, I guess," answered Tracey, brow furrowed confusedly. Ash and Misty looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before making their way outside to give the two older teenagers time alone to talk about… whatever it was Brock wanted to talk about. Once they had exited, Brock rushed over to the window, making sure they had definitely gone. "Uh, Brock?" Tracey said, observing his strange and rather frantic behavior, "Are you okay?"

Brock turned away from the window and stared at the lab assistant, a rather mischievous smile spread across his lips. Tracey, unused to Brock and this rarely shown side of him, leaned away cautiously. "I need your help, Tracey."

Tracey blinked. "Um… With what?" he questioned.

"Ash and Misty," Brock started slowly, "I, am going to get them together."

Tracey's onyx eyes widened as he stared at Brock. "Those two?" he asked incredulously, "How are you gonna pull _that_ off? I traveled all around the Orange Islands with them and nearly _everyone_ we met saw that they had something for each other, except them. They're just too stubborn!"

Brock nodded his head solemnly. "Yeah, it was the same when I traveled with them," Brock sighed. He turned back towards the window and watched as the two kids walked up a hill outside as Pikachu ran off to play with Ash's Bulbasaur. He turned back to Tracey. "That's why I need your help. There's no way I'll be able to manage this by myself. Are you in?"

The Pokémon watcher took a moment to think it over. He nodded affirmatively at Brock and smiled. "Yes, I think I am," he said, "It would be really nice to see them together after all this time. And I think they'll be really happy."

Brock smiled at Tracey happily. "Alright! I'm so glad you're on my side, Trace!" he beamed. He walked toward the sofa in the middle of the room and sat down. "Can I borrow some paper?" Tracey handed Brock a piece of paper he carefully tore from one of his many sketchbooks, and watched as the older teen spread it out on the coffee table beside the box Ash had delievered. Brock told him thoughtfully, "We're going to need a plan."

"Yeah… but, just in case, should we make sure that they do definitely like each other like that, first?" asked Tracey, "I mean, I know they probably won't admit it directly but…"

"Oh, Misty is definitely there," Brock told him, "Earlier I caught her going off and talking about her and Ash when we were watching a show on TV. She started out well, but a few of her details were just a bit off." He chuckled at the memory.

"And what about Ash?"

Brock leaned back in his seat thoughtfully, an index finger placed on his chin. "Well…" he spoke his thoughts out loud, "I think he likes her, but, well, he _is_ Ash and I don't think he's completely aware of it yet." He turned in his seat to look at Tracey, who was leaning over the back of the couch. "What do you think?"

"If my experience in with those two in the Orange Islands is any proof, I think you have it exactly right," answered Tracey with a firm nod, "But maybe, just to be sure, you could check?" he suggested, quirking an eyebrow as he did so.

"Sure, I guess I could do that." Brock nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Then, why don't you do that and then come back here and plan based on his answers?" Tracey asked.

Brock nodded. "Hmm, yeah, that's probably a good idea. I think I will." He stood up and held out his hand to Tracey. "So, you ready for this?"

Tracey took his hand and shook it, smiling confidently at Brock. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"…so then when I had Gyarados use Flamethrower on his Bulbasaur, it just fainted right there and the kid decided to throw a giant tantrum."<p>

Ash glanced over at Misty with an incredulous look plastered on his face. "What?" he laughed as the two of them continued to walk side-by-side up the grassy slope behind Professor Oak's research lab, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," confirmed Misty with an amused smile, "Then he said that he was going to sue me for 'falsely advertising' Cerulean as 'one of the easiest gyms in the whole region' _and_ for 'completely going against the laws of physics' by teaching one of my water-types a fire-type move," she said, adding a mocking tone to her voice every time she mocked the rookie who had challenged her. She gave a roll her eyes. "Sorry for trying to defend myself over type advantages."

"So, did he?" Ash asked, "Sue you, I mean?"

Misty shook her head and gave a short laugh. "No, he didn't. He actually hadn't even won at Pewter, yet," she paused and turned to look back at Ash with a smirk, "When he went, he'd been afraid of Brock's old Steelix."

Ash chuckled at the thought of this insane newbie trainer that had terrorized Misty's gym. He seemed like a really sore loser. "Wow, Mist. That kid sounds like– wha! Whoa!" The black-haired trainer found himself cut off from his sentence as he was shoved into the ground by a large green Pokémon that had proceeded to nuzzle his face contentedly. "Uh, hi, Bayleef! It's great to see you too!"

"Bay bay!" she cooed happily, the leaf atop her head flapping this way and that as she rubbed her face against his.

Ash looked up at Misty helplessly. His flustered appearance was quite humorous-looking, in fact. The impact had caused his hat to fall off his head and his messy hat-hair was set loose, pieces of grass somehow finding their way into the dark strands. That, along with the zealous Bayleef on his chest, caused the redhead to collapse into peals of laughter. Ash liked her laugh. It was light and mirthful, and her teal eyes twinkled; it was nice when she laughed. It sounded kind of pretty, really. And so, as he listened to her giggling so joyously at his expense, he could not help but to laugh along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Look! I made a random neighbor lady! She's not coming back. Of course, she was of _some_ importance. Don't know when that'll come up, though.

This chapter would have been out so much earlier, but pre-season for tennis started and I've been tired, achey and sunburnt. Then we fixed up my room, and I'm_ way_ behind on summer reading and just ugh. I'm tired. Mentally. Luckily, I also get very easily distracted so Chapter 3 is already about three quarters of the way done! Yipee! So hopefully, that'll be out soon, as long as I don't mess up. I'm happy. :D

By the way, you are all very awesome. :)


	3. Close Calls

Chapter 3: Close Calls

After speaking with Tracey and throwing around a few rough ideas, Brock left the lab to collect his friends. He found the two of them locked in a seemingly "battle of wits" that ended with Ash in a headlock he couldn't even hope to break free of. Dragging them apart, Brock suggested the trio go back to the Ketchums' house for lunch. Ash happily agreed, while Misty opted to spend a bit more time at the reserve to allow her Pokémon to swim around in one of the man-made ponds. Brock cheered inwardly at his luck, knowing this would give him plenty of time to talk with Ash over the situation at hand.

Now, Brock found himself in the kitchen, enjoying a wonderful meal prepared by Mrs. Ketchum (she had refused his offers to help) and watching as Ash stuffed his face, Pikachu slurping away at a bottle of ketchup with equal vigor. He sighed at the realization of just how hard of a job matchmaking someone like Ash would truly be weighed down on him. Come to think of it, Brock wasn't even quite sure how Ash got a girl to like him in the first place. At least Brock tried.

Ash froze in his eating, feeling eyes on him and glanced up at a silent Brock. He was staring at him with a blank look on his face, as if he was thinking very deeply about something. Ash shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Brock continued to stare, even after Ash turned back to his meal for a few minutes. He scratched the back of his head, wondering what Brock could possibly be thinking about for so long.

"Hey Ash?"

The boy almost fell out of his chair as Brock's voice broke through his thoughts. Taking a moment to compose himself, he first glared at Pikachu, who had paused in his ketchup consumption to laugh at his trainer's mishap, before looking back to Brock. Ash cleared his throat self-consciously and voiced an almost feeble, "Yeah?"

Brock leaned his elbows on the table and propped up his head with his hands. He leaned forward across the table, studying Ash's face. "What do you think about Misty?"

"'About Misty'?" repeated the younger trainer. Seeing Brock nod his head affirmatively, Ash took a minute to collect his thoughts, brown eyes swiveling up to stare mindfully at the ceiling. "Well, I guess for someone who only trains water Pokémon, she's okay. She told me she's practically unbeatable at the gym now, but I didn't really believe her so I cha–"

"No, no, no," Brock interrupted, shaking his head back and forth, "Not as a trainer. As a person."

"Oh…" Ash, somewhat realizing what Brock meant, glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was only him, Brock and Pikachu in the room. "Well, don't tell Misty this but," he started.

Brock perked up excitedly, as if expecting some sort of confession of undying love and affection for his redheaded friend from the boy, but of course, that was only hope.

"I do think she's nice and fun to be around, most of the time, like when she's not hitting me. I think she has anger issues." Ash's eyebrows knitted together at the thought. "But she's definitely a great friend."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?" he asked, "Like, what do you think of her appearance? Do you think she's pretty?"

Ash's fork fell from his hand and clattered loudly on the plate. "Wh-_what_?" he yelped embarrassedly. He looked up at Brock with wide eyes, before hurriedly glancing over his shoulder, as if Misty would wander into the room at anytime. There was no Misty, although his mother did pop her head in to ask him if he would lower his voice a bit and try not to damage her silverware. Once she left, Ash turned back to Brock and said in a harsh whisper, "Why would you ask me that?"

Leaning back in his chair, Brock folded his arms over his chest and an amused smile played across his features. "No reason." He raised an eyebrow. "So… do you?"

"I-I don't know!" Ash stuttered, his voice rising back to its normal octave as he did so, "Maybe. You know, in a tomboyish sort of way."

"Pikachu pi chu Pikachupi," the yellow mouse said nonchalantly. And although it was often hard to completely understand Pikachu, Ash had heard the phrase often enough – though it had been awhile since he had – that he knew just what it meant, and in response, the young trainer's face flared up a bright shade of red.

"Shut up, Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash, glaring at the Pokémon.

Brock looked between the two. "Huh? What was that?"

"He was just saying how I was staring at Misty that one time when she had her hair down," Ash said, not breaking his gaze from Pikachu.

"Oh, were you?"

Ash tensed, suddenly realizing the words that came out of his mouth. He carefully looked over at Brock again and flinched at the wide smile directed at him. Yep, he did say that out loud. "Um… no?" he tried, but seeing as Brock's smirk did not falter, Ash sighed and unhappily replied, "Yes."

"And when did this happen?" Brock asked as Ash slumped into his seat dejectedly.

"Uh… It was that time when you fell for that Ghastly," he said, "There was that festival afterwards and we had to dress nice, remember? An-and, it was the first time I saw Misty look, you know, so much like a girl, so I–"

"Calm down, Ash! I get it," Brock interrupted Ash's hurried explanation, laughing, "And for the record, that Ghastly was a _very_ convincing woman, okay? You can stop making fun of me for that! I wasn't the only one who fell for it."

"Whatever you say, Brock..." Ash shook his head at his friend, laughing lightly.

"So, back to the original subject," Brock said, folding his hands in a business-like way, "Now Ash, this is a very important question. You have to answer it truthfully. Understand?"

Ash blinked, a bit confused, but nodded a yes to Brock's question all the same.

"Do you like Misty?"

Ash blinked his brown eyes once, twice, three times before answering his friend's question, "Well, yeah, I mean she's one of my best friends. Don't you like her too?"

Brock's face held an annoyed expression as he fell victim to Ash's signature cluelessness. He heaved an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly before letting his hand fall back to the table once more. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant do you _like_ her," he emphasized.

The younger boy tilted his head to the side a bit, processing Brock's words. "You mean… oh. _Oh_! You mean like _that_?" His face tinted a slight pinkish color at the thought. Him and _Misty_? Yeah, sure she was kind of pretty and… no, wait, that couldn't be right. She was _not_ pretty. Definitely not. Nope. And he was totally not still blushing over it. "No, no, no!" he denied vehemently, waving his hands back and forth in front of his face, "I-I mean… where would you even _get_ that idea?"

Brock chuckled at Ash's reaction, taking it as a positive rather than the negative his friend attempted to pass it off as. "Oh, nowhere. Just curious, is all."

Ash let out a relieved sigh. If someone thought that he _had_ liked Misty – which of course he _did not_, as he reminded himself once again – and then _she_ found out, he would never be able to live it down. Seeing Pikachu pull away from the ketchup to open its mouth once again from the corner of his eye, Ash straightened up and pointed a threatening finger at the Pokémon. "Not a word out of you about this, Pikachu!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes at his trainer and sighed before delightfully turning back to his delicious ketchup. It honestly couldn't be helped. Pikapi was just so hopelessly dense sometimes.

Okay… most of the time.

But Ash had always managed to pull through when it really mattered, so that was good, right?

Pikachu noted the mischievous smile forming on Brock's face and blinked. That was not a look one usually saw from the ever-so-calm Pokémon breeder. It was almost unsettling to see it now. Compiling everything that just happened along with that questionable smile in his mind, Pikachu attempted to figure out just what Brock was thinking. He was not able to quite make sense of his intentions, but Pikachu knew one thing for sure.

Dear Arceus, was Ash in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong!<em>

Tracey glanced up from the numerous folders and notebooks he had been organizing upon hearing the ring of the doorbell. Quickly, he stacked them in a haphazard pile, planning to return to them later, and headed to the front of the building. As soon as he opened the door, the Pokémon watcher could barely get a greeting out before Brock shuffled into the room.

"Great news, Tracey!" exclaimed Brock elatedly as he bounced into the room.

"Yeah?" Tracey said, closing the door, "I'm guessing you talked to Ash. What did he say?" He eagerly bounced on the balls of his feet, hoping there would be good news and this job would be easier than anticipated.

"Well, I asked him a little while ago, when we went back to the house to eat and–"

"Wait," interrupted Tracey, "You used the direct approach on Ash and it _worked_? He actually understood what you meant?"

Brock shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it did take him a minute or two before he completely got it, but yeah, he did."

"And?" encouraged Tracey excitedly, "What did he say? Does he like her?"

Brock flashed a wide smile. "Oh, he likes her," he said, "For sure."

Tracey pumped his fist in the air victoriously. "Alright!" He cracked a smile to Brock. "He didn't just come out and say it, did he? What happened?"

"Well, we went back to the hou–"

"Hey guys. What are you talking about in here?"

Brock and Tracey both jumped at the sound of a third, very female voice in the room. They turned around to see Misty standing in the back doorway, her Azurill tucked comfortably in her arms. Both carried a questioning look as they stared at the two older teenagers.

Blinking her green eyes, Misty turned to Brock, one eyebrow raised in question. "I thought you were going back to the house with Ash, Brock?"

"Err… I was, but I, uh, had something to tell Tracey about that I didn't get a chance to before," offered Brock.

Misty tilted her head to the side confusedly. "Weren't you talking to Tracey earlier?" she asked, "It seemed important. You had me and Ash go outside so you could have privacy."

"Yeah, but… this is something… else." Brock just hoped she would leave soon. If Misty found out what he and Tracey were _actually_ doing, he would be a dead man, no doubt about it.

"I'm sorry, but what could you even be talking about?" Misty asked, "I honestly didn't even know you two were that great friends."

The two laughed nervously. "What do you mean, Misty?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah," Brock continued, "We're awesome friends."

"Brock was actually just asking me about… uh…"

"I wanted him to sketch a couple Pokémon for my little brothers and sisters," supplied Brock quickly. He glanced over at Tracey, who shrugged his shoulders. "I was, erm, making sure he got all their favorites down."

Misty just stood there, looking between her two friends, and for a minute, they were afraid she wouldn't believe their story. "Well then, Tracey," she finally said, "Sounds like you've got a lot of work ahead of you. I've met his family and, well, that's got to be a lot of favorites."

Tracey nodded vigorously, doing his best to sell Brock's excuse. "I know! I mean, _eight_ kids!" He shook his head wonderingly. "Plus Brock, that's– oof!" He rubbed the side where Brock had elbowed him and glared. "What?"

Brock coughed and did his best to discreetly whisper that he did, in fact, have _ten_ brothers and sisters – without Misty noticing.

Tracey's eyes widened in realization of his slip and he turned back to Misty. "Err, I mean ten! _Ten_ kids!" he exclaimed hurriedly.

Misty raised a slender eyebrow, noting the strange behavior her friends were displaying. "Okay then… um… I think I'm gonna head back to the house now." She began backing up towards the door she came in, deciding it would be better than to head all the way to the front again. "Oh, hey Brock?" she stopped in her tracks to say, "Are we all still going out for ice cream later?"

Brock scratched his head. "Um, yeah, I think so."

"Great." The redhead grinned and turned to Tracey. "You wanna come, Trace?"

"Oh, Professor Oak was going to study Ash's Tauros and their herd tendencies. He's going to need my help with that, so, sorry, can't." He gave an apologetic smile.

She waved a hand dismissively. "That's alright. I know you'd rather be here." Misty shifted Azurill in her arms. "Well, we better get going," she said, looking down at her baby Pokémon, "Let's go, Azurill."

It giggled a high-pitched "Azu!" in response, and Misty smiled at its enthusiasm.

"Later, Misty!" Brock and Tracey waved her off as she left through the sliding door. Once she was out of sight, they simultaneously let out sighs of relief and collapsed on the couch.

"That was close," Tracey announced.

"I'll say." Brock held his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, can you imagine what would happen if _Misty_ found out what we were planning?"

Tracey just groaned in response. Thinking about the many ways he knew Misty could hurt him was not fun, and he _really_ didn't want those things to happen to him in real life, too. Misty was scary when she was angry. "So… now what?"

Brock straightened up in his seat and leaned against the back of the sofa. He stared up at the ceiling trying to think of where to go from here, when Misty's words echoed in his head. _"Are we all still going out for ice cream later?"_

A smile found its way onto his face. "Perfect," he muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Tracey, hearing Brock's voice, turned to face him.

Brock beamed at him. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi guys! I missed you. :3

Sorry this update couldn't come sooner, but I rewrote it about a million times because I hated it. Ash is falling out of character, Brock is... just generally bothering me, Brock and Tracey don't interact enough in the anime for me to feel like I'm doing them justice... Argh. But the more I wrote it, the better it felt, so I'm staying positive! What did you think? Was it okay? Did I fail? Should I just crawl in a hole and die? I do love your opinion guys. Reading all your reviews inspire me! So thank you. :D

Plan starts next chapter!


	4. A Date

Chapter 4: A Date

"You're _sure_ you can't come with us Brock?"

Brock nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, sorry guys; I forgot I was going to go over Professor Oak's. He promised to show me something they recently discovered about the fur of most normal-types."

"Really?" questioned Misty, "I thought Tracey said that he and the professor were going to be studying Ash's Tauros today."

"Oh, um, well," Brock stammered. He mentally cursed; he had forgotten about that. "Y-yes! They are, but Professor Oak is going to help me too," he tried to cover up his slip, "In fact, Tauros happen to be one of the normal-types affected by the recent discovery!"

"Really? That sounds kinda cool!" Ash exclaimed, "Can we come along, too, Brocko?"

Brock stood for a moment, fumbling for an excuse. "Err, no you can't. 'Cause, well, you see," he said before pausing and scratching his neck nervously, "The professor is doing some, uh, experiments that tend to make the Pokémon a bit skittish and he doesn't really want you guys caught in a Tauros stampede."

"Aw, well, I guess it'll just be you and me, eh Mist?" Ash said, turning to Misty.

"Pika!"

The group of three laughed as Ash looked up towards Pikachu, who had situated himself on top of Ash's head. "And Pikachu, of course."

"Looks like it," Misty giggled in response. She turned to Brock, eyeing him curiously. He had been acting so weird lately. "You're okay with us going without you, Brock?"

He nodded at her. "Of course I am!" Brock answered. Then with a smirk, "I wouldn't want to ruin your fun."

Misty narrowed her eyes at his leering expression. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Brock waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing, nothing," he defended calmly, though Misty still caught a hint of fear in his voice. She inwardly smirked. It was good to see she still had that effect on him.

"So… can we go now?" inquired Ash. He laughed and guiltily put a hand behind his head. "I _really_ want some ice cream."

"…And we're back to only caring about food."

"Hey! I thought we were done with that!"

Brock rubbed his temples. "Can you two just leave _before_ you rip each other's heads off?"

"Sorry, Brock," the two said in unison. They broke away from their intense glares and backed away from one another embarrassedly.

The older teenager sighed. "What will I ever do with you two?" he asked. Ash and Misty just gave him sheepish smiles in return. Brock shook his head lightheartedly. "Oh, just go and get your ice cream already."

Waving goodbye over their shoulders, Ash and Misty ran off towards the town center, Pikachu clutching tightly to Ash's head in order to keep from falling off. Brock watched them go and chuckled to himself. "Here we go…"

Ash, Misty and Pikachu had a nice journey to town. Along the way, they had as much fun as great friends tended to have; cracking dumb jokes, shooting playful insults and just generally enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they came across a small white building with a couple of picnic tables spread across the lawn. At the front of the building was a little window, what appeared to be a menu hanging just above it.

At the sight, Ash whooped excitedly and ran towards the window. "Hello!" he called inside as he leaned on the ledge.

"Ash? Is that you?" A man appeared at the window's opening and studied Ash with dusty brown eyes. His face lit up upon recognition. "Hey! How's it going, man?"

"Hiya Sam!" Ash grinned up at him. "I'm doing great! How about you?"

"Awesome," he answered with a smile, "So what brings you back to Pallet Town? Not sick of traveling already, are ya?"

Ash laughed heartily. "As if. No, I'm just here visiting," he said, "Pikachu and I still got a long way to go."

Pikachu leaped onto the ledge. "Pi Pikachu!"

Sam chuckled at the pair. "Good to hear. So what brings you today? The usual?"

"Yup!" beamed Ash, "And one chocolate for my friend."

"Huh?" Sam looked around Ash and noticed Misty for the first time. She had been quietly observing the exchange, but upon Sam's stare, gave a small wave. His eyebrows raised and he turned back to Ash. "She's pretty. Your girlfriend?"

Both Ash and Misty blushed scarlet at the question. "We're just friends!" they shouted nearly automatically, glaring hotly at the man.

"Whoa, sorry," apologized Sam, holding his hands up, "Didn't mean to touch a nerve there. I'll just go back and get your ice cream then."

The two stood awkwardly at the window together as they waited on their deserts. Misty risked a careful glance over at him after a minute or two. "So, uh, you know him?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, shrugging, "This is Pallet Town. It's small enough that everyone knows everyone here."

Misty nodded. "Must be nice," she said quietly, "Cerulean's too big for that. I mean, I know some people, but not nearly everyone."

"Hm..."

"Here we go, guys," announced Sam as he appeared at the window once again. He slid a few items onto the counter. "One House Special, a chocolate cone, and a special new Poké-Treat for Pikachu," he said.

"Thanks, Sam!"

Sam smiled. "No problem, Ash. And don't worry about paying; it's on the house."

Ash beamed right back and gave another thank you, before handing the appropriate ice cream to his friends and sitting down at one of the picnic tables. Misty and Pikachu followed suit.

"How is it, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Chaaa!" The Pokémon licked a stray bit from the corner of his mouth and smiled happily.

"Good," said the boy, then turned to Misty, "How's yours?"

She held up the cone and grinned. "Delicious. How'd you know I wanted chocolate?"

"Please, Misty," he brushed her off, "You're my best friend. How could I _not_ know?"

She scoffed, "Right. How's your, uh…" the redhead trailed off uncertainly, "What _is_ that?"

Ash looked down at the bowl set before him. The large array of different flavors and toppings looked about ready to spill out. "It's the special here. Pallet Town's best."

Misty raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she said, disbelief evident in her voice, "It can't be… good, can it?"

It was his turn to act surprised. "What?" he gasped, "I get it every time I come here! It's amazing!"

"Ash, you think all food is amazing."

"No!" Ash insisted stubbornly, "This is the best, really."

"Please, that's not real cookin," she waved him off, "It's just a big jumble of stuff!"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, Mist. But since when do you cook ice cream? Wouldn't that just make it melt?"

"That's not what I meant! And how would you know? You eat everything."

"Exactly, so I know what's good and what's not."

"You think carrots are good."

He rolled his eyes. "Because they _are_, Misty," stated Ash matter-of-factly

"They are _not_!"

"If I let you try it, will you shut up?"

"Huh?" She stared at him. _Ash Ketchum_ giving up food?

"Oh wait, never mind. Who was I kidding? You wouldn't know good food if–"

"Fine," she hissed, "Give me that."

Ash smirked victoriously and slid the bowl across the table.

Misty's eyes scanned the contents. There seemed to be about five different flavors, multiple nuts, chunks of various cookies, and she could swear she saw some banana sticking out; all crammed into one little bowl. Hesitantly, Misty reached for the spoon and lifted it to her face. Deciding not to let Ash win, she shoved it in her mouth.

"So?"

The redhead blinked, before swallowing. "I…" She had to admit, it _was_ good, but she couldn't just let Ash know that. "It was… okay."

"You're lying."

"I am not!" Misty shouted furiously.

Ash shook his head, chuckling. "You are too, Mist. Admit it. I was right." He threw her a smug smile.

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty huffed, "You are so infuriating!"

He smiled brightly. "Thanks."

She snorted in return, but just as she began to lick her cone once again, something fell on her hand. Then another on her shoulder, and before she knew it, the sky had opened up and rain was pouring down. Misty shrieked as the cold drops fell on her light skin and held her hands over her head as a weak cover-up. She looked towards Ash and found him still shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

"Ash!" she yelled, and waited until he glanced up at her before speaking again, "What are you doing?"

"Eating," he answered simply, before resuming his previous endeavor.

Misty stared at him. "Did you notice the rain?"

"Yes."

She blinked. "Then why–?"

"I'm not wasting this! Now, shush, I've gotta finish before the rain melts it away!"

Misty sighed and shook her head. That figured. Of course, it didn't take Ash long to finish his monstrous dessert and the trio was on their way home before Misty even knew it.

The rain was falling from the now gray sky at a steady rate. It wasn't pounding down, but it wasn't light either, and Ash and Misty had as much fun as one could have in the rain with their best friend.

"Hey Mist," Ash said teasingly, "Watch out!"

She screamed as she found herself shoved to the side, almost losing her balance in the slippery mud. "Why, you little…"

The redhead pushed Ash back, and soon it was a never-ending game as each tried to successfully thrust the other into the mud. Pikachu simply ran behind, shaking his head at their antics. By the time they finally reached the Ketchums' house, all three were soaked to the bone and splattered with mud but giggling nonstop.

Ash opened the door, and was met with his mother. "Ash Ketchum, what were you doing out in that storm, mister?" Delia scolded, "Just look at you two! Completely soaking wet and muddy!" She looked down and spotted Pikachu, who was attempting to avoid tracking mud into the house. "Oh! Pikachu! You poor thing!"

"_Mom_!"

Mr. Mime chose that moment to clamber in. Seeing the two teens and a Pikachu getting mud all over his nice, clean hallway sent him into a near panic. He rushed out of the room and came back with three towels, tossing them over each figure. Delia thanked him and, taking Ash's towel, began to furiously rub the boy dry.

"_Mom_! Mom, come on!" protested her son, doing his best to wriggle his way out of her grip, "I can do it myself. Really!"

She sighed and handed Ash the towel. "I know, dear. I just worry about you." Mrs. Ketchum straightened up, placing her hands on her hips. "Now, you two," she addressed the two kids, "Since you appeared to have insisted on getting dirty, I want you both to take a nice, hot shower."

"What about Pikachu?" Ash gestured to the mouse Pokémon.

Delia looked down at Pikachu and smiled, which he happily returned. "_Pikachu_ actually appears to have _tried_ to stay clean, _and_ he's already dry."

Ash looked to the floor for the first time and noticed that, indeed, Pikachu was completely clean, albeit the bit of mud on his paws that the Pokémon was attempting to wipe off. He sighed. "Fine, I guess–"

"I call first!" Misty shouted, running up the stairs.

"Aw, no fair Mist!" Ash sighed and did his best to dry himself off enough to step further in the hall. Looking up, he noticed Brock sat down on the couch, a battle on the television. "Brock?"

Brock stiffened. They had come back early. "Oh, uh, hey Ash."

"I thought you were at the professor's?" Ash's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"I-I was, but with the rain, he said I should head back," Brock lied.

Ash blinked and then shrugged. "Okay then." He noticed the battle and gasped excitedly before hurrying over to the other side of the couch and plopping down, completely engrossed.

Brock watched the boy intently as he quietly murmured various battle moves under his breath, his hands subconsciously stroking an already snoozing Pikachu that had leaped onto his lap. It was time for part two. "So Ash…"

"Whaa–" Ash nearly jumped out of his skin as he was shocked out of his battle-induced trance. He whipped his head around to glare at Brock. "Would you stop doing that?"

The older teenager chuckled a bit guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's fine," sighed Ash tiredly, "You just caught me off guard. What did you want?"

"I wanted to know how your date went."

"D-_date_?" Ash stuttered, the word sounding foreign on his lips, "What date?"

"You, Misty, ice cream," insisted Brock, "Your date."

Ash's mouth opened and closed repeatedly for a moment before he could finally sum up enough air to speak. "Wh-_what_?" he exploded, shooting up from his seat, "That wasn't a-a _date_!"

Brock smiled smugly. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Seems a lot like a date to me."

"Well, I-I…" Ash trailed off, fumbling for words, "How would you even know? When were you ever on a date?"

Appalled by Ash's insinuation, Brock stood up as well, placing his hands sternly on his hips. "I'll have you know I've been on plenty of dates!"

Ash raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course," Brock replied, sticking his nose up in the air. He stared at Ash from the corner of his eye. "And I know for a fact, that that was _definitely_ a date."

"I-I…" Ash glanced around the room, anywhere to avoid looking at Brock, before sighing and collapsing back into his seat. "Can you explain to me?" he asked dejectedly.

Brock beamed at the boy. "Of course, I can, Ash!" He plopped down beside the young trainer once more and clapped him on the shoulder. "You know you're like a younger brother to me, and older brothers always give their little ones advice! That includes dating advice."

"Me and Misty _aren't_ dating!"

"Nevertheless," Brock said, eyeing his friend, "You need my help, and I'm going to give it to you."

"I just want to know how it was a date…"

"Just give me a quick run-through of everything that happened." Brock listened to Ash's story as he explained everything from meeting Sam, to pushing each other in the mud. "So… you ordered her ice cream, the guy thought you two were a couple, and you shared with her," Brock confirmed.

Ash still looked confused, but nodded.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah…"

"Did Misty have fun?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you like her?"

"Ye– wait! No! I mean no!"

Brock gave Ash a sidelong glance. "You're _sure_?" The question was dragged out and teasing, causing Ash to flare up in a heavy blush.

"Ash, I'm done with my shower now!"

The boy sighed at Misty's voice and bolted up the stairs, glad to be away from Brock. Well… almost.

"Let me know when you're planning your second date!"

"_Shut up, Brock_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I swear this chapter was important. I _swear_. So why does it feel like nothing but filler-ish nonsense? Ugh, look at me just irritating myself to no end... -_- But oh well! It sure was fun to write! :D

Just to be clear here, Brock's plan and _my_ plan, are completely different. And because of this fact, I may appear evil over the course of the next few updates. Muahaha! Yes, so be prepared! ;)


	5. Road Block

Chapter 5: Road Block

Ash twisted and turned in his sheets, finding it difficult to get to sleep, even with the sound of light rain against his window that usually relaxed him enough to make him fall asleep. Every time he tried, he just went back to everything that happened that day. Stupid, _stupid_ Brock. Why did he have to bring that up? Now Ash just couldn't seem to stop thinking about _her_.

Ash gave a frustrated sigh and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. Seeing the blinking numbers read _1:42_, he groaned inwardly. He should be asleep right now. Not thinking about stupid stuff like girls and crushes and dating. Because that was stupid.

Very quietly, so as to not awake the sleeping redhead on the top bunk of the bed (and not just because she would surely beat him into the ground if he did), Ash rose from his own spot on the bottom bunk. He froze when he saw Pikachu's ears twitch slightly at the movement, but relaxed when all the creature did was nuzzle deeper into the comforter.

Carefully, the boy tip-toed his way to the door and slowly opened it, wincing at the loud creak it made at the movement. He paused, tensing for a few brief seconds, waiting for someone to hear and yell at him for waking them up. Thankfully, nothing came. Taking a deep breath, he slipped into the hallway, his bare feet sinking into the plush carpet with each step as he walked towards the stairs.

Slowly walking down the steps, he quietly passed the couch, seeing Brock's sprawled-out form illuminated by the flickering television. Ash realized how glad he was that after Misty finished her shower, she just stayed in his room and read one of her weird romance novels before going to bed. If Brock had told her that apparently she and Ash had been on a date…

Shaking the thoughts off for about the millionth time that night, he padded towards the refrigerator and carefully opened the door.

"Ash?"

The boy jumped at the voice, regrettably hitting his head on a shelf as he did so. "Ouch…" whimpered Ash quietly.

"Oh! Ash, I'm sorry!" Misty rushed forward to gently grab his arm, pulling him up to face her. "Are you okay?"

Ash backed up, rubbing the top of his head where he hit it. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

He straightened back up to look at his friend and paused. Since when was he as tall as her? Now her eyes were, well, _right there_ and happened to be _very_ distracting. Ash had always just thought her eyes were green, but up close he could now see little swirls of blue mixed in, just like a vast ocean. They were so... _pretty_ and Ash could almost feel himself being drawn in by them.

Luckily for him though, he was able to stop himself, feeling the whole time as if he was caught in some horribly clichéd moment. But even being as romance-esque as he was, Ash was unsure what this cliché actually was.

He shook his head. He really had to forget about all this crush and love stuff soon.

"That didn't wake up Brock, did it?" he asked.

Misty quick poked her head through the doorway and watched Brock's sleeping form. Mutterings of "Jenny" and one of "Nurse Joy" floated up to her ears before she watched Brock roll over onto his side. She giggled silently and leaned back into the kitchen. "Nope," assured the redhead, "Still out like a light."

He let out a breath. "Glad he's such a heavy sleeper." Ash reached back into the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. He crossed the kitchen floor and plopped down in a chair at the table, unscrewing the top as he went. Just as he was about to take a swig – straight from the carton, of course – Misty's voice stopped him.

"You're not really going to drink that right out of the carton are you?"

The raven-haired boy turned to his friend and raised a brow. "What do you expect me to do?"

Misty sighed exasperatedly at the boy. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. Placing each on the table, she promptly removed the milk from Ash's hands and poured a glass for each of them.

Ash rolled his eyes at her. "Priss," he muttered jokingly.

"Better than being a slob," she countered smoothly.

He scoffed. "Whatever. So why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Misty, "I got up because I heard you leave and thought something was wrong."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Ash apologized sheepishly.

Misty shook her head. "No, no, it's alright," she said, "We can… we can talk. We haven't really done that much since I've been here."

"That's a good idea."

Despite the decision to talk, an awkward silence fell between the two. Where numerous pointless conversations had once been, time had taken its toll on the pair, and it was difficult to think of a topic outside the realms of "How's the gym?" or "How many gym badges have you won now?" And besides that, it was two in the morning.

"W-we have some cookies," Ash blurted, surprising his redheaded friend.

She glanced up at him. "What?"

He scratched behind his head. "I mean, if you want some, I think we have some cookies," Ash explained his outburst, "For your milk.

"Oh…" Misty said, "Thanks, but that's okay."

"Okay." He gave a nod and the silence continued.

"So…" Misty began, "Do you want to tell me why you came down here?"

Ash's eyes widened. Should he tell her? What if she got mad or something? "Err… I'd rather not."

She gave him a disdainful look. "Oh come on," she said, "It's obviously bothering you. Can't you just tell me? We're supposed to be best friends."

It really wasn't fair. Why was she so good at making him feel so guilty? "Well…"

"_Please_ Ash?"

Now she was staring at him. She was staring at him with those pretty blue-green eyes that were suddenly starting to make him feel dizzy and lightheaded. Ash could feel his resolve dropping by the second. He sighed heavily. "Fine…"

Misty gave a triumphant smile. "So…? What's going on?"

"I… You know how we went and got ice cream earlier and Brock couldn't come?"

"When you tried to push me in the mud?" the redhead clarified, "Yes, I remember."

"I distinctly remember you pushing back," Ash defended, pointing an accusing finger at her across the table

Misty rolled her eyes. "Details, details," she brushed him off, "Just get on with it. What about that?"

"Well, um, after you took your shower, I was talking to Brock…" he hesitantly continued.

"Okay…" Misty nodded to encourage him.

Russet eyes wandered around the room, glancing anywhere but Misty's face. Ash was starting to rethink telling her about his talk with Brock – not that he had ever been comfortable with telling her about it in the first place, of course. His pause did not go unnoticed by the redhead, who gave a frustrated glare and a low growl of his name.

He gulped nervously and mumbled quietly under his breath.

Misty raised an eyebrow at the boy's near inaudible mutters. "Sorry?"

Ash coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, still not quite looking at her. "He, uh… He told me…" he broke off.

"Told you…?" Misty stared curiously at the trainer.

"He said we… He said we went on a-a… a date," Ash spat out finally, ducking his head embarrassedly when he finally finished.

The redhead stared at him for a second, appearing unsure of whether or not she heard him right. "A _date_?" she said carefully, "Like… romantic, boyfriend/girlfriend kind of date?"

Swallowing nervously, Ash gave a slight nod. He watched as Misty's fist tightened around the glass, her knuckles turning a pale white. He didn't doubt her face was as red as his felt, although hers was probably more from anger than embarrassment.

"I… am going… to _kill_ Brock," she snarled.

Ash winced at the dangerous tone, though he figured he should be relieved that for once Misty's anger was directed towards someone other than himself. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at her. The oceans were storming. Ash felt very uncomfortable sitting across from his friend.

"What else did he say?" Misty asked.

"N-nothing… I don't think," he answered uncertainly.

Misty exhaled deeply, her hand unclenching from her milk and sliding off the table to rest in her lap. "I guess I'll take care of him in the morning." She looked back up at Ash carefully before shyly ducking her head back down, much as he had done a few minutes ago. "You, uh… You didn't think it was a date, did you?"

He scratched the back of his head, almost wishing he was wearing his hat so he could tilt it over his eyes and hide. "N-not really, until Brock told me it was and now I'm just confused." Ash swallowed nervously and gave her a pleading look. "It wasn't… really a date, was it?"

The girl opened her mouth for a second, but swiftly closed it, seemingly contemplating her answer for a moment. Finally, she opened it again saying, "I don't think so. I think it would only be one if we _wanted_ it to." Then, she laughed. "Besides that, I don't think it'd be very gentlemanly of you to push your date into a mud puddle."

"Hey!" Ash laughed, finally feeling a little more comfortable and a lot less embarrassed. "You pushed back!"

"_You_ pushed _first_!" she countered easily.

He maturely stuck his tongue out at her, which she imitated in an equally mature manner. "Whatever," Ash said, "So… it wasn't a date?"

"Nah," Misty replied, shaking her head. She giggled quietly. "Besides, if I was going on a date, why would I ever go on one with _you_?" she joked.

Ash laughed and played along. "I don't know, but I'd _never_ go on a date with _you_."

The two continued to joke around and giggle for a bit before finally going back up to bed. Ash figured he should feel relieved that Misty didn't think it was a date, and, honestly, he was. For some reason though, her words would not stop ringing around his head, each repetition making his chest ache more and more in a way he just couldn't seem to explain.

* * *

><p>Brock stirred as he felt the harsh sunlight in his eyes. Groaning slightly, he sat up, discovering he must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. The ex-gym leader stretched his arms and yawned, deciding he might as well get up now. Slowly, he rose to his feet. Rubbing his eyes, Brock made his way to the kitchen.<p>

As he grew closer, the breeder was surprised to hear voices coming from the room. Brock was usually awake before anyone; he supposed his accidental night on the couch must have mess up his sleeping schedule and internal clock. Listening intently, he was able to make out the voice of Misty talking to who he assumed was Delia about how "your son kept me up all night with his weird sleeping habits."

"Good morning ladies," he greeted, striding in through the doorway.

"Morning, Brock," Delia replied brightly from where she stood over the stove, frying pan in hand.

Brock smiled at her and turned to Misty, expecting a greeting from her as well. "Good morning, Brock," the redhead said amiably, a wide smile forming on her lips. Her tone sounded almost sugar-coated and overly sweet; Brock raised an eyebrow at it, but decided it was probably nothing.

"Mrs. Ketchum, why don't you let me help you with that?" Brock suggested as he began walking towards the woman.

She shook her head, reddish-brown ponytail flicking back and forth. "No, no, Brock," Delia refused, "You're the guest here. I'm nearly finished, anyway. Why don't you sit down with Misty and wait?"

"Actually," the aforementioned cut-in, "Brock, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

Brock looked at her strangely. There was that weird tone again. All strangeness aside, however, he nodded and followed the redhead out of the kitchen and into the hallway. As soon as they were out of sight of Mrs. Ketchum, Misty rounded on him, the sweet smile replaced by a fierce glare.

"Uh, Misty?"

"Why would you say that to Ash?" she growled at him.

Brock's brow furrowed confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday. You told him that we went on a date," she said stiffly though her whole body was shaking.

The older teenager suddenly went rigid as realization set in. Quickly trying to cover up his fear, Brock chuckled nervously and attempted to look casual, but failed miserably. "Did I?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," Misty hissed, "You did."

He gave another uneasy laugh, not sure if it was even helping him in any way. "Oh right, now I remember!" he exclaimed, feigning a sudden insight, "I was just going to talk to you about that."

"Really?" she asked, heavy sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Brock nodded his head up and down furiously. "Of course!" he replied, "I would have last night, but you never came down after your shower."

"Okay then Brock," she said, "Enlighten me. Why did you tell Ash that he and I went on a date when _you_ bailed on us in the first place?"

"Uh…" His mind went blank. Misty had a good point. He _did_ just bail on them, didn't he? Brock searched his mind for anything to help in this situation, but he seemed to be coming up short. Misty's glare did not help the process in any way either, making him feel fidgety and his ears burn lightly.

She stomped her foot angrily. "_Brock_, _what_ do you think you're trying to do?"

"Nothing!" he defended, throwing his hands up in front of his face defensively, "It was… friendly teasing!" He bit his lip. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Misty's eyes were still flashing with rage but her shoulders seemed to visibly relax, if only slightly. "You better hope that's all," she said.

"It is!" Brock shouted. Then, seeming to rethink his statement, said, "I-I mean, it was."

Misty seemed to study him for a moment, searching for sincerity. "Okay…" she said after awhile, "I'll believe you."

He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His relief, unfortunately, was cut short.

"But you better watch out, Brock," Misty said dangerously.

"Got it," he said, "Believe me, no elaboration needed."

"Good."

He watched as she stalked back into the kitchen. Once she disappeared, Brock let out a second huge sigh. That was close. _Again_. Why did it always seem like Misty was in the way? He had to be much more careful if he was ever going to get her and Ash together. She was scary when she was angry.

And that's why when he finished eating breakfast he ran out to go talk to Tracey about what their next attempt would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh my gosh, guys! We hit _20+_ reviews! It's not that much, but this is _huge_ for me! Do you know how much I squealed? My first story took _months_ before it reached anywhere near 10. You are all just so amazing. :'D How I wish I could write faster... You all deserve much faster, longer updates. Really. I should have more time this weekend to write so I hope I can accomplish that. But don't quote me on that. Just... AHH! I love you all! :3


	6. Getting Creative

Sorry for lateness, you know, even though I have no set deadline except for the one in my ever-procrastinating mind. School just kinda sucks lately. Seriously.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>: Getting Creative

It was late morning at Professor Oak's research laboratory, still early enough that dew dotted the green grass, but by now, all of the Pokémon had already been let out and were enjoying the fresh air. Taking advantage of the peaceful day, Tracey found his self outside, cross-legged in the grass as he sketched the Pokémon that resided there. There was a small family of a Nidorino and Nidorina with their young Nidoran quietly nestled together that he particularly wanted to draw.

"Tracey!"

With a yelp, Tracey leapt to his feet and whipped around only to find Brock running towards him. He gave a short wave to his friend before spinning back just in time to see the family he was sketching run off. The watcher sighed in disappointment and closed up his sketchbook.

"Hey Brock," Tracey said, putting on a friendly smile anyway.

Finally arriving in front of Tracey, Brock slowed down and panted out a tired "hey."

"What's up?"

Brock wiped his hand across his forehead as he straightened his back. "I have some news for you," he said.

Tracey furrowed his brow, wondering what kind of news Brock could possibly be bringing for him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm afraid we've run into a bit of a problem," said Brock, a frowning, "Operation AAML may be in jeopardy."

"AAML…?" questioned Tracey, a dubious expression on his lightly tanned face.

Brock smiled. "Yup," he exclaimed cheerfully, "It stands for 'Ash and Misty's Love.' Clever acronym, don'tcha think?"

Tracey stared blankly at the other teenager before carefully answering, "Uh… yeah, sure." He blinked dark eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So, what's the problem?"

"Plan Accidental Date appears to have failed." Brock shook his head forlornly. "Stupid kid told Misty all about what I said. I swear she was about to bite my head off."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Tracey said without a moment's hesitation, "So what are we going to do now?"

Brock's shoulders rose a little before falling back down again a short instant later. "Plan B?"

"We have a Plan B?" asked the Pokémon watcher, scratching his head.

The breeder opened his mouth to speak before closing it again unsurely. "Well," he said, "We should."

"So…"

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

Both Brock and Tracey gasped as a dark ball of energy flew towards them. They quickly threw themselves to the ground to avoid getting hit. Hearing a startled shout, the two teens looked up to see a young brunette teenager running towards them, an Umbreon following close behind.

"Tracey, Brock! Sorry about that; I didn't know anyone was out here," he said, running a hand through his styled locks.

"That's alright, Gary," Tracey replied, waving him off.

Brock nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we probably should have been more careful, too." He crouched down and rubbed Umbreon between the ears, receiving a happy purr in return. "That was a nice Shadow Ball, by the way."

"Yeah, thanks," Gary said, "We've been working on it since I haven't had much time lately. So, why were you guys out here?"

Tracey turned to Brock, giving him a questioning glance. Brock shrugged in response and Tracey took that to mean yes. "We're trying to get Ash and Misty together."

Gary's eyes widened and he looked between the two, searching for any trace of humor in their faces. "You're getting _Ashy-boy_ a _girlfriend_?" he asked incredulously. Both older teenagers nodded and Gary's eyebrows rose even higher. "And the poor girl you're getting him together with is that redhead you all used to travel around with?"

"Haven't you ever noticed anything between those two?" Brock asked.

The researcher thought for a moment before replying, "Well… I never really spoke with Misty that often but I guess I can see what you mean…"

"Exactly, but so far, we haven't really made much progress," said Brock solemnly.

"Oh?" Gary spoke, a hint of disinterest hidden in his voice that Tracey with his fine watching skills was only just able to make out, "What have you tried so far?"

Brock explained their recent attempt to the younger boy, including the failure. Once he finished, Gary rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think…" he started before trailing off, "I think you guys need to be a bit more creative."

"Creative?" Tracey blinked, not quite getting the gist of what Gary meant.

"An 'accidental date,' guys? Really?" Gary looked boringly between the two of them. "I mean, you could have really at least thought that out better. And you nearly got caught! By _Red_, no less! Even _I_ know she has a temper you don't want to mess with."

Tracey and Brock shrugged their shoulders. "True," Brock agreed, "But how would we go about being more creative?"

"I dunno," Gary said, "Think outside the box a little. Use what you know about the two of them to enhance the quality of your plan."

"What we know…?" Tracey looked contemplative. "That's actually… a really good idea, Gary!"

The younger teen shrugged, a smirk rising on his face. "I know."

Tracey rolled his eyes at Gary's typical cocky attitude jokingly, but Brock still looked as though he was in deep thought. "What kind of things would we use, though?" he asked.

"Well," Gary started, "How they act around one another, what they think of each other… Stuff like that."

"Ash tends to stare at Misty whenever she gets dressed up or changes anything," Brock put in.

Gary raised his eyebrows at this but seemed to shrug it off as he continued, "Yeah. That kind of thing would work. Try and make a plan out of that."

Tracey's eyebrows furrowed together. "But how do we make a plan out of that?" he asked confusedly, "It's not like Misty just changes her look for no reason."

Brock's finger shot up in the air. "We could get the May and Dawn over to give her a makeover or something," he suggested, "They'd love that."

"Yeah," the researcher said, a thoughtful expression resting on his face, "But maybe… combine it with something else. Give it something else."

"What about jealousy?" Brock said, glancing at the faces of his two friends, "I know Misty gets _crazy_ jealous over him."

Tracey tilted his head to the side, his short dark locks swishing with it, as he gave Brock a questioning look. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, if we're bringing in the girls, one of them could hit on Ash or something and freak Misty out," the breeder explained.

"How do you know they'll go for that, Brock?"

Tracey nodded in agreement to Gary's statement. "Yeah, I mean, I only met May, and she seemed nice enough," he said, "I've never met Dawn, though, so I guess I don't really know about her."

"From my experience," Gary put in, "Dawn seems like she _might_ want to help in a matchmaking plan – both of them do, actually – but since she's never even met Misty, she'll probably want to make a good first impression."

Brock bit his lip. "That's true… Both of them _are_ too nice to want to do that."

"What about Ash?" Gary asked, "He gets pretty jealous."

"Yeah, of y–"

"Actually," Tracey interrupted, "I do remember a few times when I was traveling with those two, a few guys hit on Misty and he _did_ get pretty mad."

"What?" Brock's eyebrows rose and, if they could, his eyes would have widened in shock. "Guys flirted with Misty and Ash got jealous? Multiple times?" He stared at Tracey incredulously, exclaiming, "Why don't I know about this?"

The Pokémon watcher, taken aback by Brock's outburst, took a step back, leaning away from the Pewter native. "It just slipped my mind until now."

Brock sighed, letting his shoulders fall back and returning to his normally calm demeanor. "Alright, sorry about that Tracey," he said and laughed bashfully, "I just got a bit carried away." He glanced between Gary and Tracey again, as if their faces would give him answers to unasked questions. "So how do we make Ash jealous?"

Gary smirked confidently. "I could do it." He shrugged. "I've had practice. And it's pretty fun to mess with Ashy-boy."

"Really?" verified Brock, "You sure you'd be okay with it?"

The young Oak shrugged again. "Eh, what's the worst Ketchum could do to me?" he asked. "And I guess Red is kinda hot," he added as an afterthought.

Brock heard the comment, but chose to ignore it for the time being. "So can I say you're joining us in this?" Brock asked.

Gary sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, don't think I'll help you _all_ the time, but I definitely will once in a while so…" He laughed. "Sure, why not?"

A wide smile grew on Brock's face. "That's great!" he exclaimed. He gave Gary a jolly clap on the shoulder, making the young researcher stumble forward a bit at the sudden force. "Welcome to Team AAML!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Gary gave Brock a questioning look. "AAML?"

Tracey brought a hand to his face. "Oh good Mew…"

* * *

><p>At around twelve noon – 12:02, to be exact – Misty became very bored. Delia was doing the housework with Mimey and Azurill, Brock had wandered off to who knows where, and Ash was <em>still<em> asleep. Of course, none of this was surprising to Misty. Ash's mother was always around, doing what she could to keep her home up and running. Brock _had_ been disappearing a lot lately, and though the redhead figured she should ask him about it, she decided she might not want to know what he was doing.

And… well… it that was _Ash_.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of the lazy Pokémon trainer. This was so typical of him. Ash never really planned to get up early unless he had a gym challenge or something of the like the next day. Otherwise, that boy could simply sleep the whole day away.

Misty sighed, tracing random shapes on the kitchen table. She jumped, startled, when Mrs. Ketchum's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Misty dear," she said, popping her head through the doorway, "Is Ashy still asleep?"

The redhead smiled and rolled her eyes good-humoredly. "Uh-huh."

Delia sighed lightheartedly. "Oh, my little boy… That is so like him," she said, shaking her head. Misty giggled at the comment and smiled gently at Azurill, who had followed Mrs. Ketchum into the kitchen and was happily bouncing on its tail. "Shame, though," the mother continued, causing Misty's head to shoot back up to her face again, "I needed him to run an errand for me."

Misty brightened instantly at the thought of something to do. "I could do it Mrs. K," she offered.

"Oh no, Misty," Delia said, "I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides, it's more of a job for Ash since I need him to run something up to a neighbor."

The redhead was thoughtful for a moment. "I could… wake him up for you," she suggested, "And then he could go with me!"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble…"

Misty threw her a happy smile. "Oh, of course not, Mrs. Ketchum," the girl assured, "I'm happy to help! You do so much for me, it's the least I could do."

"Then, thank you, dear." Delia gave the redhead a bright smile as she moved out of the way so Misty could pass through out of the kitchen.

Misty gave her little Azurill a pat on the head as she passed by before darting up the stairs and going straight to Ash's bedroom door. She cracked it open and peeked in, glancing first for a small yellow mouse Pokémon. "Pssst! Pikachu!" she called in a quite loud whisper, not afraid of waking Ash up accidentally.

Seeing the Pokémon's head pop up at her voice, Misty motioned him towards her. She leaned down to scratch him affectionately behind the ears, to which the Pikachu responded with a cheerful "_Chaaa_!"

"Hi Pika-Pal," the gym leader cooed, "Is your moron of a trainer still asleep?"

"Pi-ka!"

A mischievous grin grew on Misty's face. "Wanna help me wake him up?" Seeing an equally devious expression on Pikachu's face, the redhead's grin widened, and she slowly stepped into the room. "When I say 'now,' okay?" Pikachu nodded, bouncing back in after her.

Misty moved towards Ash's bed, snickering quietly to herself as she observed his usual odd sleeping position. He was sprawled out across the mattress, the sheets just barely covering his body as they were beginning to slip off. Though, his arms were at strange angles spread about him with his head nestled snuggly in his pillow. Misty noticed his bangs were falling over his eyes, which were shut making him look so sweet with the blissful little smile gracing his features. She wondered what he must be dreaming about...

"Pikachupi?"

"Huh?" Misty blinked her eyes as she came out of her slight trance. She glanced down at a very questionable-looking Pikachu and immediately attempted to cover up her slip, but stopped when she noticed the blank look on the Pokémon's face. The girl brought her hand to her forehead in frustration. "I forgot you almost entirely take after your trainer."

"Pika?" The Pokémon tilted his head to the side confusedly, a cute expression of puzzlement on his face.

Misty sighed. "Forget about it." She quickly shook her head, ridding her face of a slight blush. "Okay," said the redhead, recovered from her staring incident, "_Now_!"

The yellow electric-type released a jolt of electricity from his body with a cry of his name and released it towards the sleeping Ash. In response, the trainer's brown eyes shot open and he yelped in both surprise and pain before falling out of his bed with a loud thump.

"_Pikachu_," Ash groaned from the floor. Both Pokémon and gym leader laughed at the boy as he struggled to disentangle himself from the sheets. He glanced up and glared at Misty, only just now noticing her presence. "_Mist_y! I was _sleep_ing!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Mr. Pokémon Master, it's past noon. It's time for you to get up already," Misty stated, hands balled up and firmly placed on her hips, "Besides, your mom needs you to do something for her."

Ash groaned tiredly, obviously still wanting to get back to bed. "What does she want me to do?"

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Didn't say," she answered. Pikachu leaped up to perch himself beside her head and she smiled at the mouse, scratching between his ears. "Oh, and I'm coming too, so hurry up."

Finally separating himself from his troublesome bed sheets, the boy pulled himself to his feet and sighed. "Fine, fine," he said, gesturing to himself, "I'm up, see?" He began walking toward the door, until Misty grabbed him by the shoulder and promptly shoved him out of her way.

"Good job, Ash," Misty said nonchalantly, careful to keep her face in the opposite direction of his, "But you might want to put on some pants first."

Ash blinked bright chocolate-colored eyes confusedly for a moment, before glancing down and, eyes widening, realized he was in nothing more than a t-shirt and his boxers. "_Oh_… right." He put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "I'll do that."

"Thank you for that." Misty shook her head and sighed, walking out of the room and shutting the door firmly behind her before leaning heavily against it, nearly forgetting the Pikachu clinging to her shirt. She willed the blush to leave her face. So many close calls… All that time away must have weakened her defenses. She really needed to work on keeping her lousy emotions settled again.

Taking a deep breath and pushing her thoughts away for later, Misty reached up and petted the Pokémon once more, earning a soft "cha" of delight. She smiled warmly at the electric-type and made her way down the stairs, being careful to avoid Mr. Mime and its broom. Spotting Mrs. Ketchum dusting some shelves across the room – and trying _desperately_ not to laugh at poor little Azurill struggling with the dust rag in its mouth – Misty walked towards the woman, informing her that her son was on his way.

Soon enough, the raven-haired trainer appeared, sliding down the railing of the staircase and just barely catching himself before he went tumbling into the wall.

"Young _man_," Delia scolded, "Don't I always tell you _not_ to do that? You're going to get hurt one day!" She rolled her brown eyes. "You _have_ gotten hurt!"

"Sorry, Mom," Ash apologized sheepishly. He straightened himself out – Misty noted he remembered his pants, thankfully – and walked towards his mother. "So… Misty said you wanted me to do something?"

"Yes, come here." Delia motioned towards the kitchen, and Ash and Misty followed. Walking to the counter, Mrs. Ketchum lifted a basket of what appeared to be baked goods. "I need you to show Misty where Mrs. Johnson's house is so she can give her these."

"Mrs. Johnson's…? But she knows where that is! We pass it every time we go to Professor Oak's!"

"Ash," his mother said sternly, "Thomas just left on his journey and Mrs. Johnson is probably feeling very lonely. You know she'll love seeing you!"

"Yeah, okay," Ash sighed – most likely because he wanted to go back to bed, Misty thought with a chuckle. He flashed around quickly, just about startling hi friend in the process as he hurriedly cried, "Let's go!"

Misty rolled her blue-green eyes as he raced out of the room, forgetting the gift basket in his haste. She turned to Mrs. Ketchum, a smile plastered on her face as she took the basket from the woman's hands. "I'll watch him Mrs. K."

The older woman gave her a gentle smile in return. "Thank you, dear."

Misty ran out the door after her "idiot of a best friend," as she so affectionately called him, the basket swung over her shoulder and Pikachu left behind to try and help Azurill with its cleaning. She screamed out Ash's name, hoping he would get the message and actually slow down to wait for her. He _was_ supposed to help her find the house, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've gotten one or two suggestions to bring Team Rocket into the plot. I have the whole thing pretty much figured out from here, _but_ if anyone _really_ wants Jessie, James and Meowth to be introduced, I'd love to bring them in! I just don't really have any ideas on how to incorporate them into the story. So if any of you want good ol' TR, I need ideas! Thanks much! For reading and reviewing. :)

And yes, I am bringing back Mrs. Johnson even though I said I wouldn't.


	7. No Grip

It's longer-ish 'cuz I feel bad. I apologize. :(

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>: No Grip

"I still don't see why we have to go together."

Misty rolled her blue-green eyes at the boy's complaints. "Because. I offered and I'm your guest so you should take care of me."

"I never even invited you!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "You just showed up after I got home! It's like even when you're not stalking me, you're _still_ stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking you!" Misty shouted back, mouth wide open in appall. "When did I ever stalk you?"

Ash scoffed and, deciding that instead of being rational and explaining his reasons for calling his friend a stalker, ran off, yelling over and over again at the top of his lungs, "Stalker! Stalker! Help! A crazy lady is stalking me!"

"_Ash_!" Misty shrieked, running after the boy.

He threw back his head and laughed; this was wonderful. It was just like old times. They ran, feet pounding against the ground and landscapes blurring behind them. But, as they were only out for an errand for his mom, Ash realized they needed to stop eventually, and did as such when he spotted the particular white picket fence and light blue house they were after. Unfortunately, he forgot the reason he had been running, and was caught off guard when Misty's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Idiot," she grumbled under her breath.

Ash glared bitterly at her. "_Ouch_!" His gloved hands reached up to clutch the back of his head where she hit him. She gave him a pitiless, you-totally-deserved-that-for-being-a-jerk kind of look, which, to be honest, he completely expected. So, giving his aching head a last comforting rub, he shrugged, pushed open the gate and began walking up the path, Misty following close behind.

After a few quick knocks on the door, the grayed old woman answered, "Ash!" she exclaimed, her light eyes brightened at the sight of him. "What a surprise!"

"Hi Mrs. Johnson," Ash said, giving her a lopsided smile.

The woman peeked around the boy, noticing Misty standing behind him. "And who's this?" she asked. "I don't think I've met her before. How are you dear?" She gave Misty a friendly grin and the redhead instantly felt more comfortable.

Ash glanced over his shoulder, as if Mrs. Johnson could be referring to anyone else who happened to be standing behind him. "Oh, that's Misty."

"Misty? What a lovely name for a lovely girl," she said.

Misty beamed up at the woman, pleased at the sudden compliment. "Thank you! That's so nice of you to say!"

Ash scoffed, "Lovely girl."

"Shut it Ketchum," she hissed at him before turning back to the older woman, sweet smile returning.

Mrs. Johnson raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but said nothing of it. She gestured to the basket in Misty's arms. "And what have you brought?"

"Oh, right!" Ash reached back and took the basket from Misty, holding it out to the woman. "This is from my mom," he informed her, "because she thinks you might be lonely after Tom left on his journey and stuff."

"Really?" she questioned. "Tell Delia that's very sweet of her, but I'm just fine. I still have that old Meowth of mine and Tommy calls me every day." She smiled kindly at them. "But of course, I don't think I could pass up on any of your mother's cooking," Mrs. Johnson laughed, taking the baked goods from him.

Ash laughed along with her. "Yeah, I sure can't."

"You can't pass up anything edible," Misty pointed out bitingly. Ash stuck his tongue out at her in response as Mrs. Johnson laughed.

"Oh, I knew this seemed familiar," she said, a dreamy smile finding its way onto her face. She seemed to look off into the distance a bit, as if she was thinking of a long ago memory. Ash and Misty glanced at each other questionably before looking back at the woman.

Misty was the first to break Mrs. Johnson out of her trance by asking, "Familiar? What do mean?"

She chuckled quietly to herself, and leaned against the doorway, setting the basket down by her feet. "Well," she explained, "that's exactly how me and Eddie used to act, way back when we were kids." She sighed musingly. "Those were the days."

"Eddie?" Misty asked, puzzled, before Ash had a chance to stop her.

He yelped, "Misty! Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. J, she didn't know and I–"

"It's quite alright, Ash," she said, shaking her head at the frantic boy. The woman turned to Misty, giving the redhead a sad, wistful smile. "Eddie was my late husband. He passed away a few years ago."

"Oh!" Misty brought up her hands to cover her mouth, before lowering them again to her chest, clutching them above her heart. "Oh Mew, I– I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, I just–"

The old woman laughed again, a twinkle returning to her eyes. "It's fine, really," she promised. "I'm fine. If anything, it's refreshing to see youngsters getting so fired up like that again. It does remind me of the early days," she reminisced, "back when we fought just like you two." She smiled at the two of them. "Oh, I must be wasting your time. You two would probably much rather go off and enjoy yourselves than listen to an old woman remembering things from long ago."

"No," Misty said, giving a shake of her head, "thank you for telling me that. It was nice."

"You're very welcome dear," Mrs. Johnson replied. She turned to Ash. "And thank your mother for this lovely basket for me?"

Ash smiled. "Of course!"

"Now, shoo shoo," she said, waving her hands. "Be off with you!" As Misty began to make her way down the path, the woman grabbed Ash by the shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "And by the way, Ash," Mrs. Johnson leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I approve."

An uncomfortable blush ran up Ash's face as he surprisingly understood exactly what she meant. His current endeavors in the world of romance and teasing best friends made him a bit sharper in that area lately. "Err… thanks, but we're not–"

"Uh-uh," she stopped him, waving a stern finger back in forth in front of his face. The finger moved up to tap the side of her head. "An old woman always knows. I've lived through many, many years, boy." The woman smiled knowingly. "Now, _go_!" Ash stumbled forward as she gave him a push, making it to the end of the path just in time to see Brock, Tracey and Gary arrive.

Brock beamed as he spotted his two best friends. "Hey guys! Look who I found," he said, gesturing to Gary.

Gary gave his usual cocky smirk. "Hey _Ashy-boy_," he taunted, laughing as Ash bristled at the familiar nickname. Before the raven-haired trainer could come back with his own biting remark however, Gary's attention was drawn to the redhead instead. He flashed her smile. "Ah, Red hey, long time no see."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hi Gary…?" she said, her greeting ending with the slight lilt of a question. When did she ever talk to Gary Oak? All she could remember was screaming at him for being an arrogant jerk.

"How have you been?" he asked, sidling over to the girl and leaning on the fence beside her. "You look..." he paused, allowing his eyes to travel up and down her body, "great." Misty could feel her cheeks burning ever so slightly as she noticedthe intense gaze he was fixing on her, studying her features so closely. Her brain processing that this was Gary Oak, she shook it off and gave him a glare.

"Oak, are you hitting on me?" she asked, green eyes turning into narrow slits as she stared at him.

Gary's eyebrows rose and he took on a look of shock. "What? No, of course not. Just trying to catch up with an old friend," he answered. "Although," he began again, his tone sounding more introspective, "I should be. I mean, _Misty_? The most beautiful and powerful of the Sensational Sisters? Anyone who wouldn't–" He gave Ash a pointed look, but this seemed to go unnoticed. "–must be crazy."

Despite herself, Misty blushed. "Most beautiful _and_... powerful…?"

"Of course," he said, touching her shoulder gently. "It's not even close."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh don't tell me they gave _you_ a badge without even battling too."

Gary laughed. "Well actually, they did. But–" He gave Misty a toothy grin. "–I'm kind of happy about that since I know that if I was battling _you_, I wouldn't have a chance."

Watching the scene from a few paces away, Tracey nudged Brock in the side and the breeder turned to him curiously. "Did you call them?" he whispered discreetly.

Brock gave his fellow "Team AAML" member a confident beam. "Sure did," he whispered back, "They should be here by tomorrow morning, at the latest."

Meanwhile, Ash glared as he watched Gary and Misty leaning on the fence together. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but seeing them together like that – talking, laughing, playing around with each other in such a friendly, almost _Ash_-and-Misty type way – it just didn't feel right. It was weird, the way he could feel the hair raising on the back of his neck and the tightness in his stomach. He honestly had no clue what was going on, but if one thing was for sure, he did _not_ like it.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. There were some friendly jokes and battle scrimmages; Gary threw a few more flirty comments Misty's way and every so often she would flush and attempt to come back with her own remark. But besides a little quiet fuming and complaints of "Won't they just shut up?" or "What the heck is wrong with those two?" from Ash, not much else happened and the little group eventually split up. Ash, Misty and Brock headed back to the Ketchums' while Gary and Tracey headed back to the lab.

The next day brought simply nothing. And as Brock was busy cooking with Delia in the kitchen, Ash and Misty were sitting bored on the sofa in the front room. Misty reached over and slapped Ash's shoulder, causing him to glance over at her irritably.

"_Yes_, Misty?" he asked.

"_Ash_," she groaned, "I'm bored."

"Yeah?"

"Let's _do_ something."

He sighed, leaning back into the couch and staring at the television once more. "We are."

She glared at him. "Sitting on the couch all day while you mindlessly flip through the channels is _not_ something," Misty pointed out. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So let's do _something_."

"What do you wanna do?"

Misty rolled her eyes at him as if he was missing something completely obvious. However, Ash was unsure of what he could possibly have done wrong. "It's _your_ house and _your_ town. You think of something."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Why me? _You're_ the one who wan–" Ash was cut off by three sharp knocks at the door. He gave Misty a curious look, who simply shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as he was. Figuring he might as well let whoever was at the door in, Ash stood up from his seat and sauntered towards the door.

Unfortunately, Ash was not prepared for the onslaught of the two shrieking girls on the other side. "Ash!" they cheered, jumping at him and hanging on his arms. Ash laughed awkwardly and tried to pull away from them, but they were latched on tight.

"Uh… Hey May, Dawn," the trainer said uncomfortably. "Been awhile huh?"

Both immediately let go and stepped back from him, taking identical, very intimidating stances that made Ash cringe. "You bet it's been awhile!" Dawn cried, indigo eyes storming.

"You, mister, are _terrible_!" May shouted.

"Yeah! Whatever happened to 'we'll be friends forever?'"

Ash's mouth dropped open. "Wha–? What do you…? We are!"

"Then why haven't you– Misty!" May noticed the redhead sitting on the couch, watching the little "let's gang up on Ash" moment in amusement. Her blue eyes twinkling happily as she noticed her old friend, the brunette rushed towards her. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

Misty's own eyes brightened and she leapt up from her seat in order to run over to her friend. "May! I know! I missed you!"

Ash, taking advantage of the distraction, inched away warily from Dawn, who was watching as the two older girls caught up. He didn't want to get yelled at for any more misfortunate lack of communication issues. He regretted hanging out with girls that were so scary when they were mad.

Dawn tilted her head curiously. "So... you're Misty?" she asked, deciding to join in on the excitement.

Misty looked around May to stare at the blunette. She was really pretty… What if Ash… No, of course not! He was way too dense to notice that sort of thing, right? Misty bit her lip; not the time for these thoughts. She stepped away from May and held her hand out to Dawn. "That's me," she said, smiling brightly at the younger girl. "Misty, Cerulean City Gym Leader."

Dawn squealed, grabbing onto Misty's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "I knew it!" she cried. "Ash talked about you all the time when we were travelling and you look just like the lure he carries around with him! Oh _Mew_, it's so awesome to meet you!"

"All the time, huh?" Misty smirked at Ash, who suddenly decided that picture on the wall seemed much more interesting than it did eight years ago when his mom hung it up. "Well, I honestly haven't heard too much about you, except for the occasional story from Brock since Mister Pokémon Master over there is awful at staying in touch, as you obviously know," the redhead said, giving Dawn a remorseful smile.

"I get busy!" Ash shouted, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

"No one cares Ash!" the girls chorused.

The loud voices must have drifted into the kitchen, because Brock chose that moment to stick his head through the doorway. "Is that May and Dawn I hear?"

"Brock!" the two aforementioned girls exclaimed. They ran towards him happily and Brock chuckled as they too clung to him, May promptly asking if he was making any food and Dawn if he heard about any sort of new Pokémon food to give their coats a special sheen.

There was a disgruntled "Pip_lup_!" from the floor and Ash looked down to see a small blue penguin by his feet, arms crossed indignantly as his trainer continued to ignore him. "Hey there, Piplup!" greeted Ash, reaching down to lift the Pokémon into his arms.

As Piplup began to chirp and complain about being left behind and ignored through all these greetings and welcomes – Ash laughing all throughout – Misty noticed him as well. "Aww," she cooed, "it's so cute!" She came over and grabbed the penguin from Ash's arms. "What is it?"

"That's Piplup," Ash informed. "He was Dawn's first Pokémon; the water-type starter from Sinnoh."

"I like this Dawn girl even more."

"Hey, I have an idea," Brock proclaimed, speaking purposefully louder than before as to gain everyone's attention. "Why don't you girls go out shopping or something? Do some bonding?"

"Shopping?" all the girls squealed excitedly. Dawn and May shared a knowing look, unbeknownst to the others. Misty turned to Ash, Piplup still in her arms. "Ash, wear are Pallet Town's stores?"

"Uh, in the town square…?"

May stuck her arm straight up in the air. "Let's go!" The girls charged out the still-open door, nearly knocking Ash to the ground in the process. Brock and Ash watched from the doorway as the three females and one Piplup disappeared down the road.

"All set," Brock mumbled to himself, a sneaky grin forming its way onto his face.

Ash turned his head to blink up at him with confused brown eyes. "What was that Brocko?"

"...Nothing."

* * *

><p>"This is so cute!" Dawn shrieked, fawning over a lacey pink dress. "May, look at this! You too, Misty!"<p>

Both girls peeked over their shoulders from where they were standing at opposite racks of clothing. "Ooh! That's so pretty!" May cooed, blue eyes glittering.

"What do you think Misty?"

Misty tilted her head to the side. "It's pretty, but I'm just not much of a lace person."

Dawn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it's not for everyone." A huge grin grew on her face. "But I love it!" she squealed, grabbing the dress and holding it against her body. "What about you Piplup?" she asked, turning to the Pokémon by her feet.

The penguin shrugged with a not completely interested "lup," as May and Misty turned back to run their hands through the multitudes of clothes hanging along the aisle. It was lucky they found a good clothing store in Pallet. Not only were the prices low on thrift pieces that people had donated to the store, but on the newer ones too. The girls were thrilled over it.

"So… Misty," May began, looking slyly over at the redhead from the corners of her eyes, "I've been meaning to ask you…" Misty glanced over at May and raised an eyebrow at the face she was giving her. This would be good. "How's your situation with Ash?" That was not good.

"Wh-what?" Misty stuttered, not completely comfortable with the question at hand. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, tucking a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear before deciding that her hair needed to be fixed all together. "Oh, please Misty." She glanced up from her mirror. "You've known him longer than any of us; once he starts talking about adventures from the 'good old days,' he can't shut up. He wouldn't even let me _touch_ that lure of yours." The coordinator gave Misty a discerning look. "There's gotta be _something_ going on."

"Why would that make you think something's going on?" Misty asked, blue-green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Maybe we're just really great friends!"

"But Misty," May sang, "you're _blushing_!"

Misty shrieked, covering up her face, "I am not!"

"Joking~!"

"I hate you."

May giggled. "No you don't Misty," she said all too cheerfully. "But you shouldn't be afraid to express your feelings! Even if Ash is clueless."

"But I don't like him!" Misty cried, cursing inwardly as she felt her ears start to burn.

The brunette sighed, lowering her head and placing a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Listen Misty, I consider you a friend, and friends should be honest with each other. Right Dawn?"

"Right!" chirped Dawn, adjusting the gold clips in her hair.

May nodded at Dawn then looked back at the redhead. "See? Dawn understands."

"Yeah, and I understand too but I–"

"Ah, ah, ah!" May waved a gloved finger back in forth in front of Mist's face. "I don't think you do, because you don't seem to be acting very honest to me right now. Don't act like that blush is from the heat!" She smirked as the blush spread. It wasn't even that noticeable before. "See! I am smart! Why do people think I'm so ditzy?"

Dawn stood up, replacing her mirror and brush into her bag and lifting Piplup in her arms. "By people you mean Drew."

May clenched a fist. "That Drew," she growled under her breath.

"Uh… Is this still about me or…?"

The brunette shook her head. "Err, right. Sorry," she said sheepishly. "So anyway, we're friends, aren't we?" Hesitantly, Misty nodded her head. "Yay! So, we can be honest with each other right?"

"Well I–"

"Come on Misty," May pleaded, shoulders drooping. "Listen, I'll be honest with you." She placed a hand over her heart. "I like Drew." Getting that out, May sighed. "There, now you tell me, who do _you_ like and is it Ash?"

"Drew?" Misty furrowed her brow. "Didn't you just growl his name angrily? What am I missing here?"

"May!" shrieked Dawn. "You've never admitted to liking Drew to me and I asked you like ten times on the way here!"

"Well at least _I_ can admit it! What about you an–"

Dawn quickly jumped forward and covered May's mouth with her hand. "Shut up!"

"Ooh! Dawn likes someone too?" Misty smiled devilishly, happy the attention was turned away from her. "_Who_?"

May ripped Dawn's hand away from her mouth. "Oh just–"

"No one!" the blunette cried. "And you still haven't answered the question!" She pointed an accusing finger at the redhead, moving so fast she almost dropped a hysterical Piplup in the process. "Who do you like? And you better say Ash!"

Misty placed her hands on her hips. "Why does it have to be Ash? And why does this even _matter_?"

"Because we're being honest!" shouted May.

"Okay maybe I do like him!" Misty yelled, then, realizing she was in a public place, lowered her voice and said lowly, "Maybe I do like him. But it doesn't even matter, because he's an idiot who always leaves and forgets to call his 'best friend' every once in awhile and… and… ugh!" She kicked the leg of a nearby table in frustration before crossing her arms and sitting down on the floor.

May gave Dawn a knowing look before moving and kneeling down in front of the flustered girl. "Misty…" she sighed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dawn came over to join the two on the floor, sitting beside the gym leader and putting an arm around her shoulders. "No need to worry Misty!" she said brightly. "We're going to help you!"

Misty looked up and glanced at the faces of her friends, very unsure if she was okay with that. "Uh… What do you mean?"

"Look around you!" The brunette gestured to the countless racks and display tables throughout the store. "We have all this stuff to work with. All we have to do is find the right ones for you, and we'll give that boy's hormones one rude awakening!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course!" Dawn nodded, rising from her seat. "Friends help friends, especially when it's bound to be fun!" she exclaimed, giving the redhead a wink.

May rose up as well. "We'll just find something that'll look so amazing on you, he'll probably just faint on the spot," she said determinedly.

"I'll probably regret this but…" Misty said, "I'm in. Just so I can see the little moron faint."

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed May.

Dawn had already begun sorting through the different garments, but suddenly paused. "Hey guys," she said, looking over her shoulder at the now very curious girls, "what about this?" She smirked as she pulled out a very skimpy-looking piece of black lingerie.

Misty tried to hold back her giggles as she said, "As much as I think that would do the job, there is _no_ way I'm wearing that. Ever."

May nudged her in the side. "You mean in public."

And as the girls collapsed into peals of endless laughter, the penguin Pokémon in Dawn's arms sighed, regretting having ever been pulled along on this little trip. "Pip-lup…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** UGH. I can't write flirty Gary. I can't even flirt. Guys don't talk to me. I be a loser. That enjoys using improper grammar. XP

I'm sorry it took so long again. I've been on a bit of a one-shot binge. I have about five in the works right now. Oh, and there's the all-important school. And tennis. And I just suck. I don't deserve any of you people. But tennis season at school ended so I should have a bit more time to update faster now. :D

**¡****Muy importante****! **On another note, I feel so biased with this title… I mean, "A Push in the _Right_ Direction"? As much as I _would_ like to think Pokéshipping is the right direction, I don't want other shippers to hate me… Would anyone mind if I changed it? It'd still be similar of course, but it's just bothering me now. Your opinions do matter to me! :)

And now I must sleep for it is very late and I am tired. Good night! ^_^ (Why do all my A/N paragraphs end in emoticons?)


	8. Misunderstanding

Chapter 8: Misunderstanding

It seemed like hours before the girls had finally found the perfect outfit for Misty to put on. Quite honestly, she had loved it; the style was just right and the colors seemed to coordinate flawlessly with her pale skin and bright hair. What didn't go so well, however, was makeup. Misty had never felt inclined to use it much before. Sure, she would occasionally throw on a little to cover up a blemish here and there, but she never had much time in the morning to do anything that would really make a difference anyway. But after arguing for what felt like forever with May and Dawn, the two coordinators had convinced her to only use a little, just to, at the least, compliment the features she already had.

Walking home was not as comfortable to Misty as walking there. As they grew closer and closer to the Ketchums' residence, she found herself grow more and more insecure about this whole idea. She repeatedly pulled at the hem of the dress she was convinced into buying. The loose garment was completely different from her typical shorts; it was so light and airy that Misty felt it would lift up and allow for unwelcome viewers at any moment. Thoughts of discomfort rolled through her head like wildfire:_ Is it too short? It's _way_ too short. How could I let them talk me into this? He's going to laugh. I must look _so stupid_. Ack, this stupid skirt! Stay_ down.

By the time they actually reached the house, Misty's second thoughts had changed her mind completely. As May and Dawn walked towards the doorstep, laughing and filled with confidence that their redheaded friend was without, Misty followed behind much more cautiously. Halfway to the door, she realized she couldn't go any further and stopped in her tracks.

"Uh, guys," she said nervously, trying to fight the tremble in her voice, "I don't think I want to do this."

"Huh?" Both coordinators whipped around, only just noticing that Misty had fallen behind. She rubbed her arm awkwardly at their gaze, and the two younger girls shared a look of understanding. "Of course you can, Misty!" exclaimed Dawn. "What could go wrong?"

Misty gaped at the pair. "What could go wrong…? _Look at me_!" she shrieked, gesturing at her body and new clothes. "He's going to laugh, I know it!"

"Why would he laugh?" May asked. "I think you look great!"

"Well he won't!" Misty huffed. "The last time I even _wore_ makeup in front of him, all he did was burst out laughing. I probably look stupid!"

"Huh? Oh, come on Misty! You look gorgeous!"

"I doubt he laughed at you for a little makeup!"

Misty opened her mouth to speak, a biting remark already forming its way onto her lips, before she paused. Her shoulders sagged from their defensive position and her sea-green eyes cast to the side as she seemed to remember something. "Actually, Team Rocket did that makeover now that I think about it."

May and Dawn gave each other questioning glances before voicing in unison, "Team Rocket?" At Misty's nod, May snorted and soon both young coordinators were laughing hysterically.

"How'd you get yourself roped into that?" May choked out.

"_Team Rocket_? Really?" sniggered Dawn. "No wonder!"

Misty crossed her arms haughtily over her chest. "Well, to be fair, they were in disguise and their salon was the most popular on Scissor Street."

"Scissor Street?"

"Isn't that also called Breeder's Lane?"

"It was a salon for _Pokémon_?"

"Okay, okay!" said Misty. "I was tricked into going into a phony salon and getting a small makeover. But I went for Psyduck! It's not my fault Team Rocket decided to wrap me up in pretty clothes and face paints to try and get information out of me to steal Pikachu."

"But still Misty—" May started. "Hey wait a second! You're stalling!" She pointed an accusing finger at the redhead, who in turn gave a surprised look.

Misty huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I am not!"

Dawn sighed. "Misty, come on," she said, shifting Piplup in her arms. "Even if he does laugh, can't you just sock him right in the gut or something? I heard you did that."

"Is that what he told you? That little—"

"_Misty_."

"Fine." Misty took a step towards the door, but her arms stayed tightly crossed over her chest. "But I'm only doing this once. I can't stand wearing this dress, no matter how 'cute' it looks on me."

May smiled as she went to open the door. "But it does Misty."

"Wait!" Dawn suddenly shouted. Both May and Misty turned to look at Dawn in surprise as she shoved Piplup into Misty's arms and reached for the ponytail of orange-red hair. She gave the band a tug, releasing the locks and allowing them to fall down around Misty's face. "There," she said. "That's perfect."

Almost self-consciously, Misty reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear. "You think I should wear it down?"

Dawn smiled impishly. "Why else would I take this?" she asked, twirling the little rubber band on her finger. "It looks pretty," she explained, "and I figured we should go full-out for this. You're all ready in a dress! It's a whole transformation!"

"Alright," sighed Misty. "But remember: _one time_, okay?"

"Gotcha," sang May. She chose that moment to twist the doorknob and swing it open. "Hey everyone! We're back!" she called, stepping into the house. Dawn followed in after, dragging Misty by the arm.

Footsteps sounded from above. "Finally!" The girls looked up to see Ash thundering down the stairs, his little yellow mouse trotting along behind him. "What took you guys so long?" he asked. "I thought you'd never—"

May and Dawn giggled as Ash caught sight of Misty, with his eyes wide and already-open mouth freezing mid-sentence. In her new pale yellow dress, Misty truly did look gorgeous. The loose folds of the skirt came to just above the knee, which although was longer than her typical short shorts, left her feeling open as it danced around her legs, rather than fitting snuggly around. It wrapped around her body and soon came to a halter strap encircling her neck, where the tips of her orange hair were hanging just below the chin.

Misty coughed awkwardly as she felt her cheeks redden at not only Ash's blatant staring, but her two so-called friends' girlish giggling that she was sure would soon turn into I-told-you-so's the moment they were alone again. "Ash?" she said cautiously.

Pikachu leapt up to his best friends shoulder and teasingly waved a paw in front of Ash's face. "Pikapi?" he said, giving a little mousy smirk.

Ash snapped back to life at the probes of his name, laughing awkwardly and blushing like a fool. He directed his eyes to the opening of his glove, playing with the light fabric and looking anywhere but at Misty. "So, err… What did you guys buy?"

"Well," Dawn started teasingly, "you already know what _Misty_ got, so what more do you care?"

Ash's head flew up immediately and he glared hard at his blue-haired coordinator friend. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Dawn didn't get to answer as a voice sounded just outside the door. "What's going on in here?" asked Gary as he stepped in. His eyebrows rose up as he caught sight of Misty, and he ran a hand through his hair as he looked over her outfit. "Whoa, Red. That really you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Gary, it's me."

"Looks good," he complimented. "Why don't you dress like that more often?"

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "But I don't really wear this kind of stuff; it's not really my style." Misty shrugged.

"Maybe you should make it." Gary winked.

"Well I don—"

"Look who's back!" exclaimed Brock, entering the room from the kitchen. "Misty, you look very lovely, if you don't mind me saying."

She giggled at his formal-sounding tone. "Thanks, Brock."

He smiled warmly back at her before turning his attention back to everyone else. "So how was the shopping, girls?"

"Great!" all three chimed.

Mrs. Ketchum peeked in through the doorway at the increased voices. Upon seeing the kids in the room, she smiled and clasped her hands together delightfully. "Oh, good, everyone's home!" said Delia. "Hi girls!"

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Is anyone hungry?" she asked. "Brock and I were just making dinner. I'm sorry you girls missed lunch."

"Oh, that's fine Mrs. K. We ate back in—"

"I'm starving!" said May.

Ash nodded. "Me too!"

Delia smiled at the two's eagerness and busily turned back into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Brock ran in behind. "I've gotta get back to my stew!"

Once they disappeared, Gary turned back to Misty, wearing a, quite surprisingly in Misty's opinion, charming smile. "Back to as I was saying, Misty," he said, "I really like this new outfit of yours. It's a nice change."

"Um… Thanks Gary," she said. "That's really nice of you to say."

"What now, Red? Feeling shy?" he joked.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. "No! It's just weird that you're complimenting me."

"Weird?" Gary repeated. "Then I guess I'll just have to compliment you more." He threw her a cocky smirk, and Misty laughed at the ambitious comment. However, as she learned throughout the next half hour, the young researcher wasn't joking. He repeatedly complimented her on her dress, her hair… He even noticed the little bit of mascara May and Dawn had convinced her to wear. Soon, though, Misty got sick of the constant attention from Gary, and although she powered through most of it, took the chance to complain about it as soon as Brock walked in and distracted her apparent admirer.

Suppressing a growl, Misty grabbed both May and Dawn by their arms and dragged them to the corner by the staircase. "_You guys_!" she hissed. "This isn't working! Ash hasn't said one word to me since we walked in, and Gary won't get away from me!"

"Misty, please," May said. "He hasn't said a word because not only is he completely star-struck by your gorgeousness, but he's _fuming_ over Gary!"

"Are you trying to tell me he's _jealous_?" Misty asked disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Dawn said. "Just look at him!" The blunette gestured towards Ash and, indeed, Misty had to admit, he _did_ look jealous. Or at the very least extremely angry. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides and he seemed to be giving Gary's turned back a glare that could scare an Ursaring.

Misty rolled her eyes. "He's probably just upset that he hasn't been able to brag about his newest gym badges yet."

"I don't know Misty," May said thoughtfully, but Misty caught that hinting tone. "He's been home for a while now. Didn't he already brag about them when you showed up?"

"Well, yeah but you know how he is!" Misty defended.

"He just came home from the Sinnoh league," Dawn said. "He hasn't had time to get any new badges yet!"

"So?" tried Misty, though she could tell that she was losing the battle.

"He's jealous," insisted May.

Misty, deciding to sneak another look at the boy, was surprised to see that Ash's expression had changed. Now he looked more downcast, eyes staring hard at the floor. Pikachu, who had been playing with Piplup after their recent reunion, wandered towards him and gently patted his leg. Ash looked at his friend and smiled, but even from a distance, Misty could tell it was forced. He couldn't really be _jealous_, could he? And if he was, was it so farfetched to think that it was because she was giving so much attention to Gary?

She was unable to ponder over this thought for too long, as Mrs. Ketchum chose that moment to stick her head through the door and inform them that dinner was ready. Everyone filed in and sat at the table, complimenting her and Brock on their hard work. It was all fun, filled with laughter and stories of travels, until Gary said a comment that set Misty off.

"Watch it, Red," he cautioned, as she reached for a second helping. "Wouldn't want to ruin your figure, now."

Misty stiffened. Ruin her _figure_? Was he trying to tell her she was too skinny or that she was just on the verge of getting fat? That just rubbed her the wrong way. "What was that _Oak_?" she growled.

"I said you don't want to ruin that perfect figure of yours because—"

"Shut up Gary."

Everyone looked up, not expecting Ash to come to Misty's defense all the sudden. He had risen from his chair, meal half-eaten on his plate. His eyebrows were turned down in a heavy glare and his mouth was set into a snarl.

"Excuse me?" said Gary.

"I _said_," continued Ash, "shut up."

The researcher raised an eyebrow. "And what for?"

"Leave Misty alone."

"I was just helping her—"

"She doesn't need your help!" Ash barked.

Delia gave her son a stern look. "Young man, I—"

"And how do you know, Ketchum?" countered Gary, rising from his seat as well.

"She's just fine, and you know it!" Ash shouted. "She can look how ever she wants and she doesn't need you to tell her what she should and shouldn't do! She doesn't have to change for you!"

Misty crossed her arms and glared at Ash as well. "Ash, I don't need you to defend me."

He whipped his head to look at her, confusion written across his face before he wiped it off and replaced the glare. "Someone has to!"

"Yeah, and I had that handled!" she shrieked.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Ash rolled his eyes. "Mist, since Gary got here, all he's done is say stuff about how you look and how it looks _so great_!"

"Yeah? And what's wrong with that?"

"It's not you!"

"I can't change once in a while?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"Well it's not what I meant!"

Misty growled, clenching her fists at her sides. "Ash Ketchum, you are absolutely ridiculous! _I'm_ in control of what I do and who I want compliments from, not _you_!"

"I know that!"

"Then what are you _doing_?"

"Protecting you!"

"From _what_? Gary? I'd say he's highly _un_threatening!"

Ash glared at the girl, frustratingly throwing his hands up into the air. "Is it so bad that I'm trying to help you?"

"Oh, so _you're_ the only one who can help me. I see! _Ash_, you can't be the hero all the time! _Get over yourself_."

"Why don't you just get over _yourself_?"

"You call that a comeback?"

He grabbed at his hair, screwing his face up and shouting, "You just don't get it!"

Misty pushed back her chair and stood up. "Explain it to me!"

He leaned over the table at her. "You. Wouldn't. _Get it_."

"Ash Ketchum, I can't even stand to be in the same house as you anymore!"

"Then why don't you just run away with Gary since you just seem to want to _change_ for him so much!" he shouted.

That was it. Misty stormed away from the table, nearly knocking over her chair as she turned around and ran out the door. The sun was nearly down, and the sky was darkening, but she didn't care. _He_ didn't care about her. Who did he even think he was, saying all that? What an awful plan. What an awful afternoon. Why did she ever listen to those two? She could hear their footsteps behind her, and stopped her pacing up and down the fence.

"Misty!" called May and Dawn, hurrying to placate the fuming redhead.

"May, Dawn, this was stupid," Misty huffed. "I can't believe you made me wear all this… this… _stuff_ for absolutely nothing!" She crossed her arms over her chest, muttering sourly under her breath, "I can't believe I went along with this. Stupid…"

Both younger girls gave the redhead a look of utter disbelief at her words. Was she really _that_ blind? And she called herself a romantic… Well, at least according to Ash she did. "Misty!" May cried indignantly. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah!" Dawn nodded her blue head in agreement. "Couldn't you see how upset he got when Gary kept making those comments at you? He was jealous!"

Misty turned her head away, refusing to look at them as they continued to defy her. "As if," she snorted. "He's just an attention hog, and I was too preoccupied with keeping Gary off to pay attention to him tonight. That's all," she stated firmly.

"Listen," May said, moving forward to put a hand on Misty's shoulder, "you _heard_ what he said and you _saw_ how he looked at you before Gary swooped in." The brunette winced as her hand was shaken off, but held her ground. "He _likes_ you, I know it."

The redhead peeked over her shoulder to give May a wary, yet curious look. "And how do you know?"

"Didn't you even listen to what he said?"

"I shouldn't have to change for Gary or something?" she said, not quite caring. "Yeah, so?"

Dawn groaned dramatically, "It _means_ he likes you just the way you are!"

"I'm sure," Misty said dryly. "But even if he _did_ think that, he thinks I like _Gary_ now, not him," she pointed out, nearly shuddering at the memory of Ash telling her to go marry the jerk. "I don't think that was part of your plan, was it?"

"Plan?" May said nervously. "Who said there was a pl—_mmf_!"

Dawn removed her hand from May's mouth as she said, "All we wanted to do was give you a makeover and make you feel good about yourself, Misty. Getting a reaction out of Ash was only a bonus."

"I think your 'bonus' may have been cancelled out by the side effects."

"_Misty_! Don't you see?" Dawn said, frustrated by the redhead's stubbornness. "May and I are pretty sure he likes you, and you like him."

"No I don't!"

May stuck out her tongue. "Nice try, but you already admitted that."

"You got it on tape?"

"Um, guys? Can we focus? I was just…" trailed off Dawn.

Misty sighed, letting her head fall forward so her chin bumped against her chest and her still-loose red hair formed a protective curtain around her face. "Yeah Dawn. You were saying?"

The blunette smiled brightly—despite the currently dismal situation—at the fact she had gained attention once more. "Right. As I was saying, since _we_—" she gestured to herself and May "—are _sure_ Ash likes you and as you said he kind of thinks you like Gary, we're gonna fix it!"

Feeling very unsure about this proposal, Misty peeked through her bangs at the beaming Dawn, who had a fist clenched confidently in the air. "You're going to…_fix_ it?"

"You betcha!" put in May, winking a blue eye.

"No need to worry Misty, you'll have your man in no time!"

Misty stared hard at the two girls opposite her for a few seconds before sighing and bringing a hand up to rub at her temples. "I don't think I want to know how this ends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You know, every time I get a new review—or a favorite or alert—I panic a little because I worry I'm going to horribly mess up and disappoint you all. Then I go and do something like this. Ugh! But it's not entirely my fault (excuses, excuses, I know)! The first quarter at school just ended so I've had essays and exams and projects and all that crap. And sometimes when my dad feels like I'm not doing well enough, he decides to take my laptop and phone. I think it's to avoid teenage rebellion. Or something.

And I have decided to keep the title as it is! Looking back, I realized that by naming it this, I was subconsciously quoting Brock in the first chapter. Huh. Didn't even notice.

You are all the best for sticking with me this long, even if I take forever to update and seem like a whiny little kid who's never happy with anything. :)

_Majorly Referenced Episode__: Pokémon Fashion Flash_


	9. Pick Up the Pieces

Chapter 9: Pick Up the Pieces

Silence fell over the room as they heard the slam of the door behind Misty. Delia made to rise from her seat, but Brock put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "May, Dawn," he said quietly, and the two girls nodded before quickly scurrying off after the upset redhead.

Ash slowly slid back into his seat, his brown eyes holding a distant gaze. He groaned before letting his head fall onto the table, arms covering his head. No, he wasn't happy. He just made Misty _leave_. No words, no hit – she just _left_. And how often did _that _happen? He knew he didn't have to say all that; Misty would have put Gary in his place on her own no trouble. Honestly, Ash had no clue of what had come over him. Just seeing all that… her being… so pretty… then Gary… and…

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, as if that would block off all the thoughts. Thinking hurt. His head, his heart; they felt so heavy now. Funny, how when Misty was there he had felt so light. Or, he did when Gary wasn't… doing… that thing he was… doing.

Seeing the boy's distress, those still lingering at the table did their best to remain sympathetic. Gary just didn't want to provoke Ash any more than he already had, not quite expecting his actions to have caused such a response, and sat looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Ash, sweetie," Delia tried to console her son, one hand placed on his back and gently rubbing it, "are you alright?"

The boy didn't say anything, and only seemed to slump down in his chair even more than he already was. Pikachu leapt up on the table to comfortingly pat his head, drooping when he got no reaction. Brock watched the small scene and sighed heavily. He should have expected something like this – fighting. And since it was Ash and Misty he was dealing with, he wondered why he hadn't thought to plan ahead for conflicts before.

"Gary?"

The brunette's head snapped up as he heard Brock say his name and saw him give a pitying look; they both knew this wasn't exactly part of the plan, and now it was time to pick up the pieces. "Didn't you, err… tell me about something you had to do back up at the lab?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, not needing a moment to understand what Brock meant. "I'll go…do that." Gary stood up from his chair, awkwardly lingering for a moment before saying, "Thank you for the meal Mrs. Ketchum. You too, Brock. It was great."

"You're welcome, Gary," said Mrs. Ketchum, glancing up from her motherly duties of observing her disheartened son. "Tell your grandfather I said hi."

"I will." He nodded, but then paused as he looked at Ash. "Er… See ya later Ash."

"Bye Gary," Ash mumbled from beneath his arm.

Gary gave a curt nod to the group before leaving the residence, and Brock, Delia and Pikachu (with an only barely attentive Piplup) were left with the downtrodden Ash. His mother's hand never left his back, in hopes that it might prompt him to cheer up a bit, but no such luck. He never usually got this upset over something like a little fight – not even one with Misty. There was obviously something else bothering him.

"Ash…" Delia sighed. "Sweetheart, please talk to us. I know something's bothering you and I don't think it's only just what you were just yelling about."

Pikachu gave his trainer a sad look. "Pikapi…"

"It's okay Ash," Brock said. "It's just us; your mom, Pikachu and me. Everyone else's gone. You can talk to us."

A quiet muffle could be heard from Ash's folded arms, but none of the three could quite make out what it was saying. Not even Pikachu's sensitive ears could pick up the mumbling blurb very clearly.

"We can't hear you, dear."

"I said I don't know!" Ash exclaimed, sitting back up in his chair. He sighed, pulling off his cap and running his hand through the raven hair underneath. "Sorry, it's just… Everything's so jumbled up and I'm just…" He sighed again, not quite knowing where to go.

Delia's hand travelled up to his shoulder, and she gave him a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. Why don't you just tell Brock and I how you feel?" she asked softly.

"Pi_ka_!"

She smiled softly. "And Pikachu."

Ash's hands came up to cover his face. "But that's just it. I don't _know_ how I feel!" He let his hands drop into his lap, his body tempted to follow. "It's like twenty different things at once and it's gonna give me a headache," he groaned.

"That's good," Brock pointed out. "Try to pinpoint something."

"I dunno," Ash said, propping an elbow on the table and resting his head in his palm. "Mad. I feel angry."

"At Misty?"

"No."

"Gary?"

"No."

"Chu?"

"Pikachu, you need to be a little more specific!"

"Pika pi_ka_!"

"It's not like he can't read your mind or anything!"

"No, I…" Ash seemed to want to go on, so no one tried to push more (or, apparently, argue in Brock and Pikachu's case). "I'm angry at _me_, I guess. I made Misty leave, which means she's upset, which means it's _my_ fault she's upset."

"So you don't want Misty upset?" Brock asked.

Ash stared at his friend, a bewildered look on his face. "Of course I don't want her upset!" he exclaimed. "She's my… She's my best friend."

The older two in the room watched as Ash's eyes distanced and eventually dropped until they were fixed on the table in front of him. Brock sighed, looking up at Delia and giving her an apologetic face. "Mrs. Ketchum? Would you maybe leave us alone for a minute?" he asked. "I just need to talk to Ash about something. Guy stuff. I promise to fill you in later."

Delia's eyes widened and she glanced down at her son, then back to Brock, holding a questioning – yet excited – look. At the young breeder's nod, an adoring smile quickly found its way onto her face and she had to keep herself from cooing to leave the room.

Brock chuckled and clapped a hand to Ash's shoulder. "Ash, Ash, Ash," he sighed. "Do we have to go over this again?"

"Huh? What?" the boy asked, suddenly coming back to life, it seemed.

"You like Misty."

"Wha—?"

"Pi _chu_ Pikachupi!"

Ash grabbed at his head and let it fall against the table. "Not this again," he groaned. "Why is it always _this_ with you?"

Brock held his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry you are unable to handle your love life on your own."

"_What love life_?"

The older teen crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "The one you would have with Misty if you'd just admit your feelings for her," he informed. "Really, everyone can tell except you and her. Me, Pikachu, Tracey, various – and very lovely – Nurse Joys, your mom…"

"My mom!" Ash's head shot up. "You told her you'd fill her in on this! I don't want her knowing about _this_!"

"Like I just said," Brock sighed, "she already does."

"Bu-but… _ugh_!"

"I hear no denial."

"I-I… and… wha—" Ash stammered, looking lost. "Fine. Fine! _Explain to me_ how I 'like' Misty."

Brock stroked his chin and grinned. "I'd be honored to, Ash my friend." He leaned back in his chair, not minding a bit the strange look Ash was giving him. The grin widened, causing the boy to lean away, and Brock lifted an eyebrow as he said, "Describe how you felt when Misty walked in today."

"But Brock, you—"

"Ah!" The older teen held up a finger to silence Ash's protests. "How did you feel?"

Ash's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he wrung his hands nervously. "I-I don't know… She was pretty."

"And…?"

Brown eyes shut tight and his head slammed into the table. "I blanked."

"You blanked?"

"Nothing came out. I couldn't move."

Brock smiled. "There we go," he said. "And when Gary showed up?"

He watched as Ash's fists clenched on the table, and a growl escaped his throat. "What did he think he was doing?" Ash grumbled. "That was _Misty_, not one of his dumb cheerleaders. He can't do that to her!"

"It was only harmless flirting," Brock said innocently. "I don't see what's wrong with that."

"At least you have the sense not to do that to Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "And it was _not_ harmless flirting! Did you see what he did a few minutes ago?"

Brock sighed. "I'll agree, that was a bit uncalled for, but for the most part, you seem to be telling me that no one can hit on Misty."

"Exact— Wait, what?"

It seemed the Psyduck had caught himself once again, and Brock nearly cheered as he fell into the trap. "Why can't anyone flirt with Misty, Ash?"

"I, uh… But that's not…" Ash was lost for words and he tried his best to avoid Brock's eye.

"Could it be only _you_ can flirt with her?" asked Brock.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Consciously," Brock pointed out. "So obviously, somewhere _deep_ in that clueless little head of yours, you know that that _is_ true, and it burns you up inside to think of anyone else stealing your chance."

Brock's comment hit Ash hard, and he found himself ignoring the insult and only focusing on everything else. "Okay," he finally said, "let's pretend you're right…"

"I am right!"

Ash glared at him and continued, "_Pretend_. What if I, say, _did_ like Misty? What should I do?"

The corner of Brock's mouth twitched, and managed to form a brotherly smile. Friendly, all teasing gone. "Well," he said, "I'd start by apologizing to her."

Ash sighed. "Alright…"

"I'm taking that as a 'yes, I do like Misty.'" He twisted around in his chair and called out into the front room, "Oh Mrs. Ketchum! Your son has some great news!"

He didn't mind at all the stony glare he got from Ash as the resounding squeals filled the house.

* * *

><p>Two figures crouched in the bushes beside the Ketchum household, rustling them and accidentally breaking off branches in a way that if Delia saw what was happening to her lovely shrubbery, she would surely be devastated. They probably should have been quieter, and normally they would have, but they had just made a discovery. And this discovery was over a matter they had supposed and wondered about for years now. Albeit, it was an off-and-on interest, as catching a certain Pikachu was far more important than the romantic endeavors of children, but nevertheless, this was indeed very exciting news.<p>

The redheaded woman stared into the window of the Ketchums' kitchen, a slow smile forming onto her face. "Aw, James," she cooed, "did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did Jess!" replied James. "How cute!"

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them as Meowth showed up. "Huh? What's goin' on you two?" he asked. He jumped up onto James's back and peered in through the window as well. "I don't get it. All I sees is dat twoip with da Pikachu 'nd the bigger one talkin' in dere."

"Well Meowth, it appears that _someone_ we know has fallen in _love_," said James fondly.

Meowth furrowed his brow confusedly. "But dat ain't anyting new. I mean, da big twoip's been tryna get a goirl fer years now. Don't he 'fall in love' all a da time?"

"Not that one!" hissed Jessie. "The _other_ twerp is the one in love," she said, an almost dreamy expression crossing her features to replace the irritated one. "_The_ twerp!" She pointed at the raven-haired boy through the glass to confirm.

"_What_?" Meowth blanched, his jaw dropping as his eyes flicked back to the window, as if the pane could explain to him the startling news. "Yer jokin', right?" he asked. Both Jessie and James shook their heads, almost proud smiles adorning their faces, and Meowth's jaw dropped even lower. "Y'mean _our_ twoip? Da one wit dat Pikachu? _He's_ in _love_?"

"Well," James said thoughtfully, leaning back on his heels and striking a thinking pose, "maybe not _love_, but—" he clapped his hands joyfully as his voice rose and took on a happier tone "—he just admitted to liking the redheaded twerpette!"

Meowth scrambled to steady himself as James swayed back and forth, but nearly fell off the man's back anyway at his words. "He did? You ain't messin' wit Me-owth, are ya?" the Pokémon asked.

The redheaded woman beside James hummed happily, "Mmhmm..." Jessie crossed her arms, a contented look across her face as she nodded. She held out an open hand to the cat. "Pay up. It's been less than ten years."

"How do I know I should believe ya, huh?" asked Meowth narrowing his eyes. "Yer not just tryna scam me are ya?"

"That could be proof to it," James said, pointing to the window.

Meowth turned his attention away from Jessie and looked back in, only to see that not only was the twerp's mom in the room now, but crushing her son in a hug. His ears turned inward, picking up the sound of feminine shrieking and repeated exclamations over 'grown-up little boy's. Jowls dropping even lower, Meowth had a hard time believing anything else that he could think of than an apparent admittance of love, but nonetheless, he wasn't about to just give away the small savings he had.

"Well," he said, voice as level, "dat dere could mean anyting."

Jessie promptly gave him a blow to the head, and the Pokémon tumbled off of James's shoulders and to the ground. She glared at him as he nursed the resulting bump. "Shut up and pay up, Meowth," she said. "Or we'll just have to work a little harder to prove it."

Suddenly Meowth found himself wondering why he had tried to take a chance in the first place. "Huh?" he asked, deciding to feign innocence rather than encounter another hit. "Oh, _I see_! I think you might be right about dis one Jess, now dat I think about it." Of course, just because he agreed with her didn't mean he couldn't still avoid losing a paycheck. "And ya know what else? Jus' over dere, I heard da twoipette say she liked 'em too!"

Jessie's blue eyes glittered at that, Meowth's diversion obviously successful. "Really?" she squealed. "Oh, how sweet!"

"Ah, the innocence of young love," James sighed. "Both too shy to tell the other, only to waver in the balance of friendship and something a bit more…"

"Hmm." Meowth placed a thoughtful paw to his chin. "D'ya think we might be able ta help dem out wit dis _little problem_ o' dere's?" he asked, a catlike grin growing on his face.

Catching his drift, an equally mischievous smile found its way onto Jessie's. "Perhaps we might find a way," she said, "…for a payment."

"Payment? Perchance, might it include a certain Pikachu?" asked James.

"I think it just might," said Jessie, causing the three to break out in giggles and fantasies of the perfect plan to 'help out' their favorite little twerps.

* * *

><p>Slumped up against the fence, the three girls sat staring at the ground and how the little blades of grass twitched and flickered seemingly by themselves. Though, in hindsight, it was probably just a few bugs that were lucky to be hidden, for if Misty saw them, there would certainly be uproar. It was actually a comfortable position; Misty sat in the middle and May and Dawn's arms were slung around her shoulders – a perfectly posed picture. But they weren't there to take photos; rather the two coordinators were attempting to cheer up the near panicked redhead.<p>

May looked up as she could've sworn she heard something a few meters away, near the house. A rustling of bushes, maybe, or whispers on the wind, but when she directed her attention to the shrubbery, there was nothing there.

"May?" Misty's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you there?" The redhead gave her a smirk; she must have drifted off a bit.

"Yeah, I'm here," May said. She rolled her eyes at the other girl, but she was smiling. "I was just thinking we should probably head in. Don'tcha think?" May leaned forward to peer around Misty, giving Dawn a silent message. _We should tell Brock_.

Dawn nodded, unnoticed by Misty. "Yeah, it's getting a little late," she agreed. "We don't want to worry Mrs. Ketchum."

The two coordinators stood up and stretched their arms out, before glancing between themselves and realizing that Misty hadn't stood up along with them. She noticed their confusion and gave them a small smile. "You guys go ahead," she offered. "I kinda want to see the sunset off. It's been awhile since I watched one in Pallet. They're really pretty."

"Um… okay," said May, watching as Misty stood and jumped over the fence, only to lean on it from the other side. A better view, she figured. "Just remember to come in when you're done, 'kay?"

Misty smiled. "Yes, May, I promise I won't forget to go in."

"We'll see you in there," said Dawn.

The two walked off into the house, leaving the redhead alone to gaze up at the setting sun in the orange-stained sky. Just as they entered through the doorway, the girls noticed Brock coming out of the kitchen. Both ran towards him, bouncing on their toes as they called his name over and over again.

"We just told Misty that we'd help get Ash to like her—"

"—'cause she told us tha—"

The girls' joint explanation was sharply cut off as Brock's hands slapped over their mouths and their bodies were quickly drawn back beside him, tucked tightly under his arms. They struggled against his grip, grabbing at the hands covering their mouths and squirming in his strong hold, lost as to why they were suddenly being held captive and shushed by the brotherly Brock.

"Uh…"

As Ash's voice rang through their ears, both girls' movement stopped with wide eyes. Brock laughed heartily and quickly moved his hands away from their mouths and onto their shoulders, the trap becoming a hug instead.

"Oh hey Ash," he greeted as normally as he could. "I didn't get to give May and Dawn a proper greeting earlier and I was just telling them how much I missed them."

Ash stared suspiciously at the trio; something seemed a bit off… But, being Ash and just really wanting to be done with all the weirdness today, he managed to shrug off the feeling, if only a smidge of it. "O…kay…" He scratched his head for a second. "So, uh, have you guys seen Misty?"

"Misty?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, she's right outside," said May, indicating the door with a nod of her head.

"Um, right, thanks," Ash said. As he walked away, he could have sworn he heard something about some sort of explanations but ignored it; there was something more important to worry about right now. He made his way to the door, and stepped outside, immediately spotting Misty leaning against the fence. The rays of the setting sun made her practically glow, and just from behind, she looked beautiful.

Ash took a tentative step forwards, continuing until he got halfway through the yard and paused. Nervousness spread through his stomach, but when he turned to run away, he saw Brock, May and Dawn watching him from the window. Upon being discovered, the two girls immediately ducked away, but Brock remained, simply giving Ash two thumbs up and a wide smile in encouragement.

Hesitantly, Ash took a slow glance over his shoulder. Yup, she was still there all right. It seemed she hadn't changed since she stormed out either, so her hair was still down and she was still wearing that dress, and that was… distracting. The Butterfree in Ash's stomach seemed to be having a jolly time now. He shut his eyes to keep from staring any longer and turned his head back to face the front of the house again. A hesitant lift of the eyelid showed him that Brock was getting a little impatient, wildly gesturing towards the redhead now.

The breeder's signals seemed to stir something in Ash, and he frowned. Why _was_ he so nervous? It was just Misty, right? Good ol' best friend Misty, who may have been pretty and caused chaos-inducing hormones or whatever Brock said they were to break loose, but she was only a girl. Well, sorta, he supposed she was a little more than just _some girl_… But that wasn't the point; he was Ash Ketchum, Chosen One and future Pokémon Master! He couldn't be afraid of one girl!

So, a new sense of determination falling upon him, Ash set his shoulders, raised his chin, and trekked towards Misty. Reaching the part of the fence she was leaning against, Ash tapped her on the shoulder, snickering when she jumped.

"Hey," he said, still smiling.

She wrinkled her nose at him before turning back to the sunset, coldly. "Hi."

Ash sighed; Misty didn't seem too happy to talk to him yet. Nonetheless, he was determined to make things right. He jumped cleanly over the fence, all past warnings of the action from his mother thrown to the wind, and inched towards her. "Listen," he started, "Misty, I—"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Misty cut him off.

"Huh?"

Misty crossed her arms over her chest, dragging the toes of her shoes through the dirt in random trails and patterns. "Why did you freak out like that?" she asked, refusing to look up at him.

Ash, however, couldn't seem to turn away. "Because I'm really, really stupid."

She laughed, and while it wasn't quite bitter, it definitely wasn't too far off. "Please. I could have told you that."

"Yeah, I know but," Ash sighed, "today, I was just being _really_ stupid." He gave a little smirk and elbowed her in the ribs. "Besides, when do I ever listen to you?"

The redhead couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "True," she agreed. "But, you know, you really should listen to me more often."

"Eh, no fun," he joked. Then turning serious again, he let his head droop, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes. "But, really, I… I am sorry."

"Huh?" That got Misty to glance up, as she wondered since when Ash apologized to her without Brock threatening him with no cooking for more than a couple days. "You're _sorry_?"

"Yeah." Another sigh escaped. "Listen Misty, you… You're strong, and I kn-know that – _believe me_, I know that…" He smiled when that got a giggle out of her. "And I… know you can definitely hold your own in a battle, and you would've been fine if I let you handle… Gary, but I…"

"You… what?" Misty asked.

"I dunno, I-I guess I just... I felt like… It's hard to explain."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, just try."

"Do you like Gary better than me?" Ash questioned, staring hard at the girl.

Misty was startled by his strong tone. "Wh-what?" She blinked. "No! Ash! You're my _best _friend. Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Granted, it'd be nice if you actually kept in contact and called me once in a while, but that's never changed the fact that you are my best friend."

Ash lowered his head again and sighed. "I know, it's just… These past few days, you and Gary have just been so… _us_."

"'Us?'"

"Like, you've been talking and laughing and stuff," he mumbled, "ignoring me."

Misty gasped. "Ash that's not—"

He put a hand up to stop her and continued. "Then when I saw you come in today, l-like… _that_, it felt like you were _changing_ for him." Ash glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but feeling a little bit of heat in his face, looked away. "Don't get me wrong, you look… You look re-really pretty, and if you l-_like_ _Gary_, that's… That's okay. But it really makes me mad that you feel like you have to change for some guy, 'cause you're… Well, you're kinda perfect." He paused, realizing that heat was coming to his face whether he looked at her or not, but decided to just go along with it. "Inside and… and out."

Misty was taken aback for a moment, before she finally managed a quiet, "That's sweet."

Ash laughed abashedly and rested a hand behind his head. "Yeah, well—" He paused when he heard Misty laughing as well, and turned to see her staring at him as a hand hovered in front of her mouth. "What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just," she said, pausing to let out a few more giggles, "an apology _and_ complements? From _Ash_ _Ketchum_ no less? Is this real life, or have I been thrown into some alternate universe?"

"Aw, come on!" He rolled his eyes laughingly. "I'm not that bad!"

"Maybe not to other people, but to me you are," she said. "It wasn't even that bad of a fight anyway, you dork." She shoved his shoulder playfully, giving him a small smirk.

"Well sor_ry_ for trying to be nice!" he joked back. "And if it wasn't that bad of a fight, why are you out here?" He poked her side as he dragged out a questioning '_huh_,' laughing when she tried to swipe his hand away.

They laughed together a few moments longer before settling down. Ash stuck out his hand to her, beaming. "So… friends?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Misty grabbed the offered hand and shook it. "The best," she said firmly. "Always."

And if the two had been paying enough attention to anything besides the memory of their brushing skin as they walked back, they would have heard Brock's head connect to the window, subsequent mutterings of dense teenagers and their inexplicable amount of stubbornness and inability to express feelings not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Technology frustrates me. Like when viruses invade and erase half my files. It makes me want to slam my head against a wall. But I already have a headache, so I won't do that.

Oh, and because I never explained this last chapter, the episode "Pokémon Fashion Flash" was heavily referenced for points such as Ash's what's-on-the-inside-that-counts mentality. Of course he was referring to Pokémon at the time, but it could totally relate to Misty too! So there.

And, um, I'm actually really worried about my portrayal of Team Rocket, soo if you wanna let me know what you thought about that, that'd be great. Everything helps. Thanks everyone for all your lovely reviews! :)


	10. Back to the Drawing Board

Chapter 10: Back to the Drawing Board

Brock could already feel a headache coming on. Though in hindsight, it could probably have been brought on by his slamming his head into the window, he was sure that what he had just witnessed between his two younger friends was the main instigator.

A handshake.

_A handshake?_

After all that, the only thing that kid could think to do was _shake her hand_? Everything had been so _perfect_—sunset, female all dressed up with nowhere to go, a long-awaited apology… The cliché movie/romance novel setting for the protagonist and his leading lady's "happy ending," and it would have been the ideal place for Ash to at least do _something_ to show Misty how much he cared. Even Misty could have made some sort of gesture. Sure, it hadn't been the original plan for the day, but Brock had thought it a lovely alternative. And yet, nothing.

He _shook_ her _hand_.

Brock groaned against the window pane, "What idiots…"

"Was he supposed to do something else?" May questioned, gazing up at her older friend from where she and Dawn kneeled on the floor.

"So many things…" Brock continued to mutter nonsensically to himself, "and…really…a handshake? ...how _blind…_any…anything…not even…could've hugged…this…oh…stupid…"

He wasn't able to shake himself out of his dejection until the twisting of the doorknob sounded in his ears. With surprising speed, all three spies managed to leap away from the window and scatter around the front room into the most "natural" position they could come up with. That, of course, meant that they really didn't look very natural at all. Luckily, neither Ash nor Misty seemed attentive enough to notice.

"Hey guys," Misty greeted cheerily.

Dawn looked up from the magazine she was reading upside down, acting as if she only just noticed the two teenagers walk in through the door. "Misty, Ash," she smiled. "Hey! Look guys, Misty and Ash are back!"

Brock and May too looked up, both wearing the same look of feigned surprise as they greeted their friends. For a second, Brock thought he saw a look of confusion cross Ash's face. He was probably wondering what was going on now, considering he had seen all three of them peeking through the window earlier. As soon as it appeared, though, it went away again, and Brock sighed in silent relief.

"So…?" Brock said, standing up from the couch. "Is everything alright then?"

"Yup!" Ash flashed a grin, sticking a thumb up in the air. "Mist and I are still the best of friends!"

"That's great!" May clapped her hands together. "And here I was, thinking I'd have to do more damage control."

"May? Since when have _you_ been good at 'damage control'?"

Brock let the conversation fade from his ears as he began to think of new tactics. He'd definitely have to go back to the drawing board (Tracey) for this one. This whole "match-making" business was way harder than he thought it would be. But of course, it was all for love, and who was he to stand in the way of love? Brock had given himself the duty of bringing his two friends together, and he wasn't giving up that easy. Love, as difficult as it may be to acquire, was something Brock _never_ gave up on, and he had the sore ears and back pains to prove it.

Quickly thinking up an excuse in his head to get Ash and Misty out of the room so he could converse with his fellow Team AAML members, Brock interjected himself into the conversation. "Hey guys, it's getting a little late. What do you say we just get ourselves settled for the night and hang out down here for a while?" he asked. "We can play some games, watch some movies…"

Everyone happily agreed and he smiled at their positive responses.

"Hmm… You know, since we are now in the company of _four_ lovely ladies, rather than just Misty and Mrs. Ketchum, why don't you three take the guestroom and I'll bunk with Ash?" he suggested.

"Okay!"

"That sounds fun!"

"But you snore! And talk in your sleep!"

"Sure!"

"Well alright then!" Brock exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Misty, why don't you go up and get ready first? You can move your stuff out of Ash's room so you're all set."

"'Kay," Misty agreed and began to run up the staircase.

"Ash," he said, laughing inwardly as the boy snapped his attention to Brock, "you too. That way you can stare at Misty for a little while longer."

Out of the corner of his eye, Brock saw Misty unknowingly disappear at the top of the stairs as Ash's eyes widened in alarm. "I wasn't staring!" he defended.

"Do I need to call Max to come grab you by the ear like he did with Brock?" May teased.

Joining the game, Dawn leaned forward to giggle in the poor boy's face. "Or Brock could let out Croagunk…"

Ash stuttered in place, unsure what to do. "I-I… No! I wasn't— I wasn't staring!"

Ignoring Ash's pleas, Brock offered his own suggestion. "Or we could just do it old-school. Want Misty to tug on your ear, Ash?"

"Whaa— No! I wasn't staring!" Ash's face began to color as his friends began to laugh at him. Even Pikachu was supplying his own giggles to the mix. "Guys! I wasn't staring!"

Ash's protests only elicited more laughter from his friends. He seemed to grow even more uncomfortable (if that was even possible) when the girls began cooing over how sweet it was that he thought Misty pretty enough to "admire her from afar." Of course, this only led to more denials and an ever-flustering Ash.

"You guys suck," he huffed, folding his arms across his chest with a glare that could rival Paul's.

...Well, not really. But it was as close as Ash would ever manage.

Deciding to let up on the poor kid—for now—before they ran out of time to actually _discuss_ anything, Brock calmed himself, smiling good-naturedly at Ash. "Alright, Ash, whatever you say. Just go upstairs now."

Ash faltered for a minute, looking as if he was trying to decide whether or not to listen to Brock, before he finally turned toward the stairs and headed up after Misty.

"Oh! And by the way," Brock shouted just as he disappeared at the top, "I don't snore!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't act like you don't too, Ash!" Brock chuckled to himself as he turned towards the two girls in the room. "So, what were you saying about Misty and what you told her?"

"Well," May began, "earlier when we were out shopping, Misty started getting upset about how Ash never called her and didn't feel like he was treating her as a best friend at all."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "And then just now we were talking to Misty and she started storming around over how bad an idea it was to do all this," she said sadly.

"Yup, sounds like Misty..." Brock sighed.

"So we told her we would help her."

Brock's head shot up in surprise and he stared at the two girls incredulously. "What? Why would you do that you didn't tell her about me did you?" he asked. "She will _kill_ me. She almost figured it out once before and believe me when I say I _do not_ want to go there again!"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" May assured him, waving her hands back and forth. "We didn't tell her anything about that."

He sighed in relief. "Good. I don't know if I could deal with another Misty confrontation." Then after a little thought, Brock gave a halfhearted laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, this is harder than I thought it'd be. Guess that's my fault for picking the most stubborn two I know, huh?"

The girls laughed along with him, assuring him it was alright; it would work out in the end. Somehow, anyway.

"So…" Dawn glanced at May, then Brock. "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

Brock looked up, hearing footsteps in the hallway upstairs. "Right now? Nothing. Just relax tonight," he said. "But tomorrow, we'll go see Tracey up at the professor's. I'll let you know what time we leave before bed, okay?"

The girls nodded in agreement, before all three looked up as Ash and Misty came running down the stairs. Racing each other, of course. They wouldn't be Ash and Misty otherwise, would they?

* * *

><p>May yawned loudly, stretching her arms up over her head as she and Dawn followed Brock down the stairs. "Why are we up so early?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I thought I was getting a short break but I'm <em>still<em> waking up at the crack of dawn." Her hands dropped to her side as she groaned, "It's too _early_."

He glanced over his shoulder with a chuckle as his feet touched down to the hardwood floor. "First of all May, it's not _that_ early. Second, when have you ever gotten up at the crack of dawn?"

"Hey! If I'm going to beat Drew, Harley, Dawn, Soledad or anyone else and become Top Coordinator, I need to practice," May defended.

"I know, I know." Brock smiled. "I'm just kidding."

Dawn furrowed her brows together confusedly as she glanced at the clock. "May does have a point, though," she said. "It's barely seven-thirty, and a Saturday. How do we even know this Tracey guy will be out?"

Brock chuckled. "Listen, I may not know Tracey too well, but from the time that I have, and the stories I've heard from Ash and Misty, he should be there." He made his way to the door, silently trying to slide across the floor in his house slippers. "The guy works for Professor Oak and _loves_ it," he explained. "He already has to get up early to feed all those Pokémon, and he'll do that as efficiently as he possibly can." He paused, then added, "With, of course, making time to sketch some as well."

"Sketch?" repeated Dawn.

"Oh! You should see it!" May exclaimed, clasping her hands together excitedly. "He's amazing! Last time I was here, he drew this Pidgeot for Max. It looked like it would fly right off the page!"

Dawn's eyes sparkled at the thought. "Whoa, that's so cool! Do you think he'll look at my designs for me?"

Brock scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "I don't think he's all that into fashion, Dawn," he said. "Now, let's get going! We have to try to be back before Ash and Misty wake up."

"Just a minute, you three."

They froze in place, turning slowly to see Delia standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Mr. Mime peeking out from behind her.

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said unsurely. "We didn't wake you, did we…?"

She smiled kindly at them, and all three breathed a silent sigh of relief. "No, no," she said. "I was already up. I heard you three talking last night, so I knew you would be down here." The mother's face seemed to glow with pride as she clasped her hands together excitedly. "I think it's wonderful what you're doing for those two. Heavens knows they need _someone_ to help them out. And then I thought I could help you."

"Huh?" All three looked blankly at Delia.

"Can't do much thinking on an empty stomach, can you?" she asked, turning to the side to reveal the breakfast spread across the table. "I figured by the time you get back, my Ash might have eaten it all." She giggled abashedly for her son's antics.

"Oh wow, thank you!" May cried, rushing forward.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Oh, what was I thinking?" Brock chided himself. "I should have made breakfast. I'm sorry—"

Delia cut him off, waving a hand dismissively, "No, no, Brock. You are a guest here, remember? Please, eat."

Brock smiled gratefully, for once not putting up a huge fight over not helping out enough—of course that didn't keep him from arguing with Mimey over who would clear the table afterwards. Delia quickly remedied that issue, however, informing Brock it would not be necessary and ushering him, May and Dawn out the door. She bid them good luck and they thanked her for the meal before finally beginning the trek to Professor Oak's.

They walked up the road in a comfortable silence, just feeling the early rays of the sun on their backs and listening to the calls of wild Pokémon in the surrounding woodlands and fields. It was only broken when Dawn suddenly asked, "What's that over there?"

"Huh?" Brock looked up in confusion. It didn't take him long to spot what Dawn was talking about. A brightly colored booth-like setup was sitting on the side of the road just ahead—not quite what one would expect to see in Pallet Town. It looked out of place among the simplicity and earth tones of the rest of the landscape. He began to move towards it, investigating.

"Hello?" he called in. "Is there someone in here?"

"Welcome!"

Brock nearly fell over in surprise as two people burst out of the seemingly empty shack. Like the booth, they were dressed in bright colors, the booth being the only thing they actually matched in any way.

The woman peered over her round tinted glasses at him. "Can we help you?"

"Uh… What is this exactly?" May asked, coming up beside Brock.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed. "We haven't introduced ourselves!"

The woman smiled. "Hi, I'm… Well, you don't really need to know our names," she said.

"We don't?" asked Dawn.

"Then what _do_ we need to know?" Brock asked, regarding the two with a cautious eye.

"I am glad you asked that, young man," the woman replied. "My associate here will tell you all about that. Won't he?"

"I would love to," he said, tipping his hat over his eyes. He was silent for a moment, leaving the three teens blinking in confusion. Out of nowhere, he came back to life, grabbing the brim of his hat and flinging his arm up in the air with it gripped tightly in his fingers. "We happen to be the top matchmakers in Johto!" he announced. "We are known as the '_Roquettes__ d'amour_.'"

"Matchmakers...?"

"From Johto?"

Brock was still immensely confused. "So what are you doing here?"

The woman was quick to jump in. "Oh, life in Johto had just become so boring, routine." She put a hand to her forehead in distress, raising the overall dramatization of her spiel drastically. "Every day, a new town, the same issues, the same types of people... We became so accustomed to it all, we almost didn't notice it."

"Notice what?" asked May.

"Well, you see, our services quickly became popular throughout the region," continued the man.

The woman cast her eyes to the distance, staring forlornly at some unseen point. "Eventually, it got to the point where... the people... I..." she said, her voice sounding choked. "Oh, it's just so horrible I can't go on!" She slid to the floor, body shaking in sobs that didn't sound quite so sincere but were nonetheless accepted.

The man placed a hand over his heart, tipping his hat to shadow over his eyes as he continued for his fallen companion. "What she means to say is that it eventually got to the point where people were no longer coming for lo—"

"They even weren't coming for _love_ anymore!" she broke in. "All they wanted was the fame of working with us; just being in our company. It was truly _awful_!"

The group of teenagers just stared blankly at the strange pair in front of them. It took a few moments before someone broke the awkward (on one side, anyway—the other was taking a "dramatic pause") silence and stepped forward. Brock cleared his throat before saying, "So, to be clear, you left because people were taking advantage of you?"

"They were abusing our powers in love!" the man corrected, although it was pretty much just a rephrase of Brock's deduction.

"So now that we've gotten those silly introductions out of the way, can we help you three with anything?" the woman quickly recovered herself. "Perhaps one of you could use some help in the area of love? Or maybe even you want to help out _someone else_? A Pokémon, even," she drawled. "Everyone deserves love!"

All coherent thought towards Ash and Misty disappeared from Brock's mind at that, quickly being replaced by images of beautiful girls. He didn't realize he had been drooling until May's hand came into his vision. Shaking his head, Brock brought himself out of his trance and pushed himself forward so he was leaning over the shack's counter. "Do you think you can find someone for me?"

"_Brock_!"

He turned to see May and Dawn behind him, giving him irritable looks that only took a second for him to decipher. Turning back to the strange man and woman, he let out a defeated sigh. "Sorry, that's not what I meant," he told them. "But if you don't mind, there _may_ be a little problem you could help us with."

"Oh?" The two leaned forward now instead, and to a more observant person it would seem the anticipation was crawling up their skin, the faces of satisfaction and victory only just visible.

Brock nodded. "Yes, see, I have these two friends," he began. "I've known them for years now and if you could just see them together, you would think they were _perfect_ for each other. Practically soul mates. But they're both really stubborn, and of course, growing up with nearly everyone insisting that they should be together, they don't seem ready to give up the little denial routine just yet."

The two matchmakers clasped their hands together, and wide smiles grew on their faces. "Ooh," the man cooed, "we could definitely help out with that!"

"Perhaps you could tell us a bit about your friends? So we just have some idea of what we're working with," the woman said. "How do they act? What kind of things do they do?"

"What kind of Pokémon do they have? Is there any time of day they won't have their Pokémon with— _ouch_!"

The woman smiled apologetically. "Never mind that; their Pokémon may not _quite_ matter." She turned to her partner with another fist clenched tightly at her side, and stiffly said, "Isn't that right?"

"Right." He nodded. "Sorry, my mistake."

"Uh… Okay then," Brock said awkwardly. "Anyway, May, Dawn? Would you help me out here?"

Both girls quickly struck their best thinking poses before soon shooting out any traits they thought might help.

"Ash—that's the guy we're talking about—rushes into _everything_."

"Yeah, total hero complex. And Misty—the girl—usually yells at him for that."

The matchmakers nodded interestingly, encouraging the girls to continue.

"But they're really, _really_ great friends still."

"We all are," Brock put in. "Any of us will really do anything for each other. That's why we're here; I hate seeing Misty moping around because of Ash's lack of emotional maturity."

"I see," the woman said. "Well, you should be glad to know, we have a plan!"

Brock looked disbelievingly at her. "Already? We barely even—"

The man held up a hand. "Please, don't insult us," he said. "This is our living, and our expertise goes far beyond any other matchmaker. We sense these things."

"Okay…" May blinked.

"So what is it?" Dawn asked excitedly. "What's the plan?"

The woman gave a short laugh. "Well—"

"Hey Jessie, James!"

The two people behind the counter stiffened at the voice. Brock, May and Dawn, confused, glanced around the side, and upon seeing the short cat-like figure standing just behind the booth with a box in his arms immediately went on the defensive.

"_Meowth_?"

Hearing his name, Meowth turned to look at the source, dropping the box and staggering backwards. "Twerps!"

"You _idiot_!" the woman shrieked, rushing out of the shack and whacking the Pokémon. "What do you think you're doing? You blew our cover!"

"You told me ta get da rest of your disguises outta the balloon!" he defended. "How was I s'pposed to know dem kids would be here?"

She sighed, bringing the palm of her hand to her face. "I never get to finish the act, and I play it perfectly every time," she murmured to herself. Quickly she turned to the wide-eyed teenagers and took on a different stance. "No matter! This'll do just fine."

"What's going on here?" Brock asked, holding his arms stiff at his sides.

The woman laughed, tilting her head back. She then ripped off the disguise, revealing her long red hair and Rocket uniform. The trio of kids gasped in recognition, and again when her companion appeared in his own uniform.

"Listen, is that the gasp of unsuspecting twerps I hear?"

"It's speaking to me— uh… hmm."

Jessie froze, and turned to glare daggers at her partner. "James. What did you just stop for?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea," James replied, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. "I don't think we've done the motto in a while without the Twerp being here."

"Team Rocket!" the teenagers screeched.

"Yes, yes, that's us!" Jessie huffed, upset she hadn't been allowed to finish.

Dawn jumped out in front of her friends, pointing a finger at the dastardly group. "What do you think _you_'re doing here?" she asked.

"We heard about your little project," James informed, "and thought we could be of some assistance."

"Wait," May interjected, "_you_ want to help _us_?"

Brock shrugged. "They've helped us before," he said. "Although," he added as an afterthought, "before, helping us benefitted them as well."

"Nonsense!" Jessie exclaimed. "We've been watching those little twerps for years, and even we've seen that spark of theirs! Of course we'd want to help."

Meowth nodded in agreement. "Dat's right!"

The oldest of the three kids stepped forward cautiously. "And you say you still want to help?"

"Of course!"

"And you already have a plan…" Brock trailed off in thought, occasionally risking glances at Team Rocket from time to time. They kept giving him these really creepy smiles, as if they thought that would somehow convince him to let them join up. After a moment, Brock spoke up again, "You're completely sincere about this?"

"Brock!" May whispered in disbelief.

Dawn grabbed a hold of his arm, as if trying to tug him away. "What are you doing?"

The villains smiles grew as Brock seemed to be coming—although careful and unsurely—over to their side. "Completely sincere," they replied in unison.

Brock took a deep breath. He would probably regret this later, but perhaps an idea out of the ever-scheming Team Rocket trio would work. They always seemed to have something up their sleeve and provided it didn't involve stealing Pikachu, their plans tended to at least be somewhat successful. He glanced down at May and Dawn, shrugging his shoulders. "I think we should… Maybe we should give them a chance."

"Brock," May said, "are you _sure_?"

"It's Team Rocket," Dawn emphasized.

"I know but maybe they can help," Brock said, glancing up at the trio. "Somehow…"

May sighed. "If you're sure…"

"We'll back you up all the way." Dawn smiled. "No need to worry."

Brock smiled at his friends, before straightening up and looking hard at Team Rocket. "We'll give you a chance." Team Rocket began to cheer. "But _no_ funny business!" he continued. "We _will_ be watching you."

They put their hands up in mock salute. "We won't try a thing."

"Alright," Brock sighed. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am so sorry. Whyyy did this chapter take me so long to write? I knew _exactly_ what I wanted to put in there and how, but I just couldn't seem to put it to words. But even when I _did_ get _something_, I had a million other very stressful things going on. I know, I know; I make way too many excuses. I don't even want to talk about it. It's crappy and depressing anyway, so it won't make anyone feel better, nor justify my lack of updates. Sigh…

What really frustrates me is that I really, really wanted to get this chap out early for you guys! The feedback last chapter was amazing (16 rev— WAHH?). Why are you all so nice to me? :'D I really, really don't deserve it—I don't deserve any of you. And I'm not trying to be modest; I _really_ don't deserve it. Do you _see_ how long it took to update?  
><span>Me:<span> Oh yeah, guys! Update'll be coming real soon! *disappears off the face of the planet*  
>Then the just other day, I told a few people I'd update Friday. Gahh.<p>

But anyway, I might as well just end my rambling here and let you all fire at will. Happy holidays to everyone! I hope they're great and cheerful with all your loved ones and lots of presents. ;D


End file.
